Una rosa sin aroma
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Si había rosas de dos aromas, también había rosas que no tenían nada. Era Karin más bien como una flor maltratada que se aferra a su propia belleza para que no sientan la carencia de su esencia.
1. Un poco de importancia

Disclaimer:

_Los personajes, detalles y trama original de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

Advertencias:

_La clasificación indica temas que no son propiamente para menores o personas sensibles a asuntos relacionados con la violencia física, psicológica, o incluso sexual en determinado momento. Además del uso de vocabulario vulgar –muy vulgar-. Queda a discreción del lector el contenido._

Notas introductorias:

_Otro intento de AU (Alternative Universe/ Universo alternativo) con otro intento de trama seudo-romántica con mucho, mucho drama. Y como soy yo quien lo escribe, no esperen miel sobre hojuelas._

_Ya sin hacerla más cansada, corto mis líneas y les dejo la versión de lo que pasaron "los villanos de la rosa"._

_Permiso expreso de Pao-chan (Higurashi Fanfiction Studios) para el uso de la trama propuesta para Universo Alternativo de su fic "Rosa de dos aromas", le agradezco me permita el uso y los invito a leerlo (aunque les puedo asegurar que si no lo han hecho no importa XD), lo mismo que "El zorro y la princesa", igualmente ambientado en la trama de "Rosa de dos aromas" solo que la redacción corre a cargo de El Gran Kaiosama y usa la pareja Naruto&Hinata. (¡Larga vida al fenómeno de la Rosa!)_

_¿No saben de qué va?_

_Pues habrá SasuSaku, ItaSaku, NaruHina y SasuKarin… o algo así._

Dedicatorias:

_Para la campaña El valor de los extras; no son los protagonistas, pero tienen una historia que contar. (más información en mi perfil)_

* * *

**Una rosa sin aroma**

Si había rosas de dos aromas, también había rosas que no tenían nada.

Era Karin más bien como una flor maltratada que se aferra a su propia belleza para que no sientan la carencia de su esencia.

**Un poco de importancia**

Subió el volumen del reproductor de música que tenía en la mano mientras empezaba el ejercicio en el cuadernillo: _"se toma como cadena principal la de mayor longitud, de modo que contenga el mayor número de sustituyentes" _repetía mentalmente entre los estridentes sonidos de la batería que se escuchaba desde los audífonos y los gritos de la sala del departamento.

_"Los sustituyentes son un etilo en posición tres y dos metilos en dos y cuatro"_

Tan solo esperaba su turno y realmente no sentía algún miedo o inquietud con respecto a la oleada de regaños que venía empezando desde hacía una hora en que su prima había regresado de la escuela con las boletas de calificaciones en mano. Estaba tranquila porque de cualquier forma, ella jamás le había levantado la mano si bien se soltaba a gritarle como si no hubiera un mañana usando todas las groserías que se habían inventado y las que no… quizás debería escribir un libro sobre ellas para ampliar el vocabulario de algunas personas con dientes de tiburón y de cuyo nombre prefería no acordarse.

Y tal como lo había pensado, pasó.

— ¡Karin! ¡Hija de puta ven aquí ya mismo o voy por ti!

La poderosa voz de la mujer que la llamaba superó, y con mucho, el magnífico solo de guitarra eléctrica que en ese momento se ejecutaba en el pequeño aparato que se quitó y guardó en un cajón del escritorio que dividía las dos camas individuales que había en la habitación. Caminó sin mucha prisa, tampoco era perro como para correr cuando le gritaba pero optó por hacerlo de inmediato porque si esa mujer se ponía violenta algo podía romper.

— ¡Explica que carajos es esto! —le recriminó dejando violentamente sobre la mesa del comedor lo que naturalmente era la boleta de calificaciones del semestre donde sin necesidad de mirar sabía que marcaba tres materias de nueve como reprobadas. Por respuesta la pelirroja se encogió de hombros causando más ira en la de por sí ya irritada muchacha que estaba al frente suyo.

— ¡Di algo cabrona!

— ¿Qué te puedo decir Tayuya que no sea lo obvio? Las reprobé, punto.

La mayor de las chicas de llevó una mano al rostro y apartó unos mechones de cabello rosa intenso.

— ¿Cuánto carajos va a costar cada examen especial?

—Doscientos ryo cada uno.

—Mierda.

Un incómodo silencio de hizo en la pequeña estancia tan solo interrumpido un momento por el ruido de la batidora en la cocina donde la tercer chica del departamento cumplía con su deber de los jueves de preparar la cena.

—A ver cómo le haces Karin, yo no tengo dinero para pagar tus pendejadas.

Diciendo eso Tayuya se encaminó a la puerta, tomó una vieja chaqueta de imitación de cuero color rosa apagado y salió con un bien marcado golpe que pudo haber derribado el marco de madera esmaltaba en verde.

— ¿Regresará para la cena? — preguntó una chica de larga cabellera negra asomando la cabeza desde donde estaba.

—Ni idea Kin, pero igual guárdale algo.

Karin regresó a la habitación compartida que tenía sin cerrar la puerta y se volvió a colocar los audífonos. Con algo de dinero que tenía podía pagar uno de los exámenes de regularización, los otros ya se las arreglaría, tenía una semana y media para solucionar eso.

.

Las oficinas de control escolar cerraban a las dos de la tarde, para eso faltaba media hora y aún estaba esperando a que llegara el autobús, se sentía algo idiota ahí parada tratando de ocultar con un libro de historia una mancha de café en la blusa blanca del uniforme.

Ni una miserable señal del transporte público urbano.

Se acomodó la montura de las gafas y recargó su peso sobre una pierna ladeando así su cadera e inevitablemente sonriendo sutilmente porque, alabada sea la justicia del mundo, en el último año su cuerpo se había terminado de formar, superando finalmente la torturante pubertad de pecho plano y tiempo en que la falda necesitaba de tirantes al no haber algo que la mantuviera en su lugar, y a eso sumado su cabello crespo y las monturas negras "mírame a la fuerza", realmente la relegaban a un sitio poco apreciable en la escala social de la escuela.

Curiosos los cambios de perspectiva que se podían tener cuando se cambiaba el enfoque de interés, el cabello rojo seguía sin ser ni suave, ni sedoso, ni manejable y las gafas seguían siendo las mismas que había usado desde que inició su vida en la gran urbe de Konoha hacía ya algunos años, pero un par de senos de generosa envergadura y la cintura ya diferenciada visualmente de la cadera la hicieron pasar de "sosa" a "salvajemente sexy"

Montón de idiotas.

Y precisamente un montón de idiotas eran los que se acercaban en un viejo auto cuya marca, a ignorancia en el tema automotriz, no pudo identificar, la música del interior cimbraba el vehículo dejando solo a su paso algún impacto sónico que amenazaba con romper los cristales opacos apenas sujetos del marco oxidado.

Se orillaron al frente suyo justo cuando el semáforo cambiaba de rojo a verde, la ventanilla del copiloto se bajo definiendo con más claridad el tema de grungre que sonaba en ese momento.

Levantó la mirada al cielo en obvio ademán de ignorar lo que fuera que le fueran a decir.

—Tanto tiempo Karin.

La voz le causó un evidente respingo y por acto de inercia sus ojos rojizos bajaron a ver directo a los negros del chico que la llamaba. Perdió la voz, humillantemente había perdido la voz. Se aferró al condenado libro que llevaba pidiendo desesperadamente que la mancha marrón no se notara en absoluto. El vehículo que se encontraba detrás del que la había interceptado comenzó a hacer sonar su claxon para que avanzara.

—Sasuke-kun.

Para su desgracia al conductor también lo conocía y no tardó en hacerse notar.

— ¡Hey, remolacha!

— ¡Imbécil, no me digas así!

—El jefe pregunta si vienes con nosotros.

— ¡No! ¡Ni que fuera puta cualquiera! ¡Lárguense!

— ¿Puta cualquiera? Huy, ahora resulta que eres puta exclusiva.

Se cabreaba con facilidad, eso cualquiera que la conociera lo sabía, pero no pasaba de gritarle a la gente hasta quedar afónica, cosa que sencillamente parecía imposible. Pero por él, por ese sujeto con dientes de tiburón haría una sana excepción.

Se encaminó al auto para rodear el cofre hasta quedar frente al conductor que no bajaba su vidrio, pero a través del polvo de este distinguía perfectamente esa sonrisa desigual burlarse de ella. Solo él podía sacarla de sus casillas tan rápido y por él haría una soberana idiotez.

Con toda la fuerza que pudo juntar golpeo la ventanilla haciendo pedazos el cristal.

El chico albino pisó el acelerador casi llevándose el brazo de la pelirroja a no ser porque ella lo sacó apenas y a tiempo. Suigetsu sacó la cabeza por el hueco.

— ¡Cabrona loca!

— ¡Cabeza de tiburón mal parido!

— ¡Yo si sé tomar café!

Los silbidos de los autos ahora iban para ella que volteó a verse la blusa, en su afán de arrancarle la cabeza al chico había bajado el libro que la protegía de la vergüenza. Profirió un potente grito de rabia ahí parada en medio de la calle con los autos bordeándola y pasándole a gritar desde "estorbo" hasta otras cosas que no sabía si eran insultos también o muestras de compasión a lo estúpida que se veía ahí haciendo rabieta.

.

Se recogió el cabello en una coleta baja, tenía demasiado calor como para tener la melena suelta, pero había optado por quedarse con el sweater puesto aún con el sofocante clima de la tarde de verano. Toqueteaba con las uñas la barra de acrílico imitación barata de mármol blanco de la barra de atención al alumnado intentando llamar la atención de alguien que la atendiera.

Un hombre de cabello plateado y largo a la altura de los hombros se acercó, su gafete indicaba: "Mizuki" como nombre y su rango parecía ser de secretario académico.

—La secretarias han salido ya, regresa a las cuatro cuando termine su descanso. — le dijo secamente apenas mirándola y más concentrado en mantener sus ojos fijos en los ventanales vigilando, como si esperara algo.

—Si ya sé, solo se me hizo un poco tarde, pero no puedo regresar al rato, entro a trabajar.

— ¿Ah sí? — preguntó sarcásticamente el otro, y es por experiencia sabía que "trabajo" era igual a horas ininterrumpidas de videojuegos o "chat". Karin entendió en seguida, no tenía tiempo para explicar a gente necia que, en su caso, en serio entraba a trabajar y recurrió una de las técnicas que había aprendido a hacer con el par de adquisiciones que las hormonas causaron en su cuerpo llegada la adolescencia.

—Mizuki-sensei. — dijo melosamente humedeciéndose los labios a la vez que sus gafas despedían un brillo ligeramente tétrico.

.

Seis en punto, no le había dado tiempo de cambiarse apenas terminó con Mizuki y este le imprimiera el recibo de pago del examen de regularización de Química corrió al banco atascado de gente antes de que cerraran y tuviera que esperar al otro día en la mañana. Pero al menos esperaba que el uniforme de colegiala le diera un bono extra para causar la impresión de que en verdad necesitaba el trabajo... otra vez. Se frotó los nudillos vendados por el golpe que había dado al cristal, afortunadamente por ser de un vehículo, dicho cristal estada diseñado para fragmentarse en pedazos pequeños con un impacto y por eso no se había cortado, pero sentía el ardor aun recorrerle la piel.

Tal y como hacía cada que necesitaba dinero, llegó al restaurante y se presentó en el vestíbulo sintiéndose entonces un poco cohibida. El lugar había crecido bastante desde la última vez que había estado ahí, e incluso la categoría de la clientela se mostraba superior. En un diván al frente suyo se encontraba una pareja conversando en voz baja, sus atuendos les daba la finta de empresarios ricos, e incluso hasta el otro lado donde estaba ella podía oler perfectamente el costoso perfume de la dama. Aspiró discretamente llenándose las fosas nasales de una embriagante combinación de gardenias y rosas.

Sonaba idiota, pero en cuanto juntara lo suficiente se compraría una botella de perfume original y no cien mililitros de las esencias que vendían a granel y que de momento era lo único que podía pagar.

Un hombre cercano a los cuarenta años junto con una chica de veinte y fracción aparecieron desde el pasillo, ella se presentó como Ayame y llevó a la pareja hasta su mesa, él se acercó a la colegiala que también aguardaba.

—Tanto tiempo Karin ¿Eh?

—Sí.

—Es increíble que tenga corazón para recibirte.

La condujo hasta la cocina. El Ichiraku, era un lugar de lujo, del tipo de sitios en los que se reúne gente importante a hablar de cosas realmente poco importantes, quizás debió ser más apropiado que llegara por la puerta de atrás, con las fachas que llevaba parecía la muchacha de la limpieza… aunque en realidad eso era, la encargada de la limpieza de la cocina.

.

Ayame entró a la cocina soltando un bufido de cansancio, se desató el delantal ceñido a la cintura y se dejó caer en una silla que había por ahí.

—Mucha gente el día de hoy. — dijo la mayor queriendo cortar el incómodo silencio que se había formado entre las dos chicas

—En realidad fue un día tranquilo.

—… Con todo y sigues calladita como siempre, me sorprende que Naruto-kun se queje de que hablas mucho.

— ¿Naruto Uzumaki? ¿El chico zorro? — Ayame por respuesta frunció un poco el ceño ante el calificativo del rubio hiperactivo consumidor número uno del local.

—No lo vuelvas a llamar así.

La pelirroja terminó de enjuagar la última pieza de la loza que había usado el último cliente, limpio la barra, secó el agua que se le había desbordado de la tarja, se quitó el delantal y lo dejó colgado en el perchero cerca de la puerta de atrás.

—Buenas noches. — cortó en seco sintiendo la hostilidad de la camarera, y por esa misma puerta de servicio salió a la calle a lo que sería ya cerca de las once de la noche. Sin duda el Ichiraku era un sitio muy activo. Pero solo sería empleo de vacaciones.

Tomó la avenida principal que siempre estaba mejor iluminada aunque eso significada necesariamente tomar el trayecto largo y caminar más hasta la parada del autobús de regreso al edificio departamental. No estaba en sus planes morir degollada, ser asaltada o violada en una de las calles secundarias que acortaban el camino.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, sintiendo el ronroneo de un auto en marcha lenta detrás de ella, la luz no era precisamente un artilugio mágico que alejaba ladrones y psicópatas. Pero nadie amedrentaba a Karin, movió los dedos de la mano haciéndolos tronar un poco y se giró sobre sus talones para plantarle la cara al tipo.

—Suigetsu va a quedarse callado esta vez. — dijo un parcialmente alcoholizado Sasuke.

—Ven con nosotros, tengo una propuesta para ti que no podrás rechazar.

—No me voy a acostar con los tres.

— ¡Ni que estuviera tan urgido! — gritó desde dentro un apenas consiente Suigetsu, esta vez iba en el asiento de atrás, el conductor era un muchacho bastante alto, tanto que su cabeza, podía jurar, levantaba el capote de lámina corroída.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Cállate! — le gritó bastante irritado el chico de los ojos oscuros. Ella arqueo una ceja, no le gustaba por donde se iba el asunto.

—Mira, ¿cuánto ganas? — le preguntó una vez que el albino hubo acatado la orden del jefe.

—Las vacaciones pasadas casi me matan dos veces, dos. — respondía la pelirroja aún enfadada por los altercados.

Y de nuevo el chico de rara sonrisa se carcajeo mientras el joven copiloto sonrió despectivamente.

—Mínimo trescientos diarios si vienes con nosotros. — le soltó de golpe en cuanto la chica les dio la espalda para seguir su camino.

— ¿Por qué yo? — preguntó sintiendo un agradable calor en el pecho, casi sintiendo que tenía algo especial y por eso, entre tantas chicas la había escogido a ella.

—Eres una zorra. — masculló de tajo el moreno ocasionando una nueva risa del de atrás.

— ¡Y no te lo dije yo remolacha! — No se giró, apresuró el paso seguida de cerca por el auto, pero no iba a llorar, tantas veces le habían dicho esas palabras que en algún momento dejaron de doler.

—Y eso te hace precisamente importante a mis propósitos.

Se detuvo.

_Importante._

Ella era _importante_.

Ella _importante_ para Sasuke Uchiha…

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Lista mi escuálida introducción, son solo como dos días antes de donde empieza "Rosa de dos aromas", a ver si les agrada esta perspectiva (repito, si no lo leyeron, no hay problema)_

_De cualquier forma:_

_¡Gracias por leer!_.


	2. Un poco de decisión

**Un poco de decisión**

Los gimoteos y respiraciones entrecortadas empezaban a intensificarse, las manos entrometidas de él se movían con ansias recorriendo las piernas de la chica que tenía apresada entre su cuerpo y el escritorio. Casi a oscuras pese a ser poco más de las dos de la tarde, dentro de una de las oficinas de edificio de control escolar el secretario académico invertía las dos horas de receso del personal administrativo toqueteando con descaro a la pelirroja que desde el día anterior había tenido la osadía de quebrarle la moral profesional -otra vez- y arrastrarlo a cumplir el sueño fetiche de muchos al tener las piernas de una colegiala enredadas en la cadera.

Sin mayor ceremonia le había sacado la blusa ya y jugaba con el broche del sujetador mientras paseaba su boca por el cuello delgado de ella. Nunca le había parecido más productivo correr para ganar lugar en la cafetería que quedarse a hacer guardia en la oficina.

El sonido del cancel del acceso principal interrumpió de momento su labor de dejar marcada la blanca piel de su acompañante y aunque de momento le sonaba tentador ignorar a quien fuera que estuviera ahí, podrían ir a la dirección con el chisme _"Mizuki no está en donde debería estar y no puso seguro al cancel"_ y entonces se venían los reclamos de directivos sobre el "deber institucional" y su condicionada estancia.

—Espera aquí, no tardo. — le susurró mientras se acomodaba de nuevo el cinturón, la camisa y el cabello.

—Las secretarias no están en turno. — agregó en voz alta tratando de fingir calma y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas para que no se viera que dentro había alguien más.

—Pero quiero hablar con usted. — repuso un muchacho de frío acento desde fuera.

—Hace dos meses tramité una trayectoria académica y no me hacen el recibo de pago siquiera.

—… Mizuki-sensei no aprende la lección. — comentó para sí misma Karin mientras se bajaba del escritorio y se movía hasta donde la computadora permanecía en estado de hibernación para "ahorrar energía". Antes de iniciarla se giró hacia la ventana moviendo un poco las persianas y haciéndole una seña obscena con el dedo medio de su mano izquierda al chico albino que estaba fuera, este respondió primero al insulto y luego desde su sitio hacia la reja que dividía el territorio escolar del público agitó los brazos a donde estaba aparcado un auto viejo, entonces el poderoso sistema de audio del vehículo se hizo presente con algo que se suponía era música pero a Karin se le figuraba una jauría de perros siendo sacrificados tras una larga tortura colectiva.

Ya con un ruido de pantalla, encendió el inmenso gabinete que era la base del sistema de la escuela, este a su vez activó sus ventiladores haciéndose sonar en la oficina, aunque de seguro afuera ya no se escucharían.

Sin mayor problema empezó a buscar archivos, teclear algo en algunas hojas, guardar cambios dejar todo como estaba, hibernar de nuevo el equipo, asomarse a la ventana y hacer seña de nuevo a Suigetsu, solo que esta vez, este sacó su teléfono celular y marcó.

Unos minutos le había tomado hacer los cambios en los registros de asistencia considerando inclusive el tiempo en que la máquina se "pasmaba" o empezaba a subir y bajar la visual de la hoja sin que siquiera se tocara algo.

Se sentó de nuevo en el escritorio y esperó, escuchó el tono del celular de Sasuke y a este respondiendo obviamente a Suigetsu.

— ¿Ya? Salgo enseguida. — dijo para después efectivamente dejar el lugar tras decirle al secretario que su padre había recogido el recibo en la mañana.

—Niños… ¿En dónde se metieron esos imbéciles de Fūjin y Raijin?— masculló el hombre regresando a la oficina donde tenía un asunto pendiente que atender y una hora para solucionar considerando el tiempo que había perdido con ese "impertinente" muchacho pero que no podía mandar derecho al lugar de donde vino porque su padre le procuraba el trabajo. Odiaba tener deudas, peor con los Uchiha porque implicaba pagar de por vida.

.

Sasuke había regresado al auto con sus otros dos compañeros que miraban entre absortos y asqueados la forma en la que los dos enormes chicos morenos engullían todo lo que estaba a su alcance y había salido de de la despensa Uchiha. Pero como el chico había comentado: "Nadie come ahí, ni que se fueran a a dar cuenta"

—Oye hermano. — habló Fūjin soltando algunas migajas de pan.

— ¿Qué pasa hermano? — respondió Raijin tragando.

— ¿No deberíamos cuidar a Mizuki-chan?

— ¡Es hora de la comida!

— ¡Tienes razón!

Los dos hermanos estaban bajo la extraña protección del secretario académico, él se encargaba de ayudarles en la escuela y a cambio ellos serían un tipo de guardaespaldas, cerrando bocas indiscretas que revelaran los tratos del secretario con algunos sectores particularmente problemáticos, especialmente desde el escándalo del año pasado cuando casi lo despidieron por supuestamente abusar de alumnas y aceptar retribuciones para sacar alumnos de líos académicos.

Pero al final, nada que no se pudiera resolver con los altos mandos, pese a la inconformidad de directivos y maestros no pasó de "escándalo" y Mizuki yacía en su puesto de siempre, ahora tomando las debidas precauciones de silenciar a quien empezara a hablar, de tener vigilantes que en caso de que algún otro colega se acercara cuando él estaba "arreglando sus negocios" se encargara de llamar la atención para darle tiempo de "cerrar el trato" sin que Iruka metiera la nariz de nuevo. Un trabajo sencillo que a cambio de emparedados Fūjin y Raijin hacían bastante bien… hasta que alguna otra oferta comestible se les presentara.

.

Karin salió apenas se aseguró no hubiera fisgones merodeando el área y menos aún, los dos mastodontes retardados que parecían estar pegados a la oficina de control escolar, aunque claro, si Sasuke quería acercarse cuando Karin estuviera con Mizuki habría que deshacerse de ellos o de lo contrario pasarlos a la fuerza armaría más problemas que los que intentaban resolver. Se abotonó la blusa dejando solo los dos primeros abiertos con tal de ocultar un poco la brusquedad de Mizuki para con su piel. Cruzó el jardín que separaba el edificio de control escolar de las aulas y llegó hasta la entrada donde los tres chicos y el auto viejo esperaban mientras los otros dos terminaban de comer y caminaban de regreso a su "puesto".

—Te tardaste mucho con el viejo ese. — recriminó Suigetsu terminándose el último trago de la botella de agua sobreviviente al exterminio de comida y hasta ahora Karin caía en cuenta, debía estar en plena resaca con todo el alcohol que se sirvió en la noche.

—Pero hice lo que tú no pudiste.

— ¿Acostarme con el imbécil de Mizuki? No me interesan los hombres.

La pelirroja rodó la mirada hasta Sasuke que estaba del otro lado y mantenía sus ojos negros clavados en ella.

—Exactamente, ¿Qué hiciste? — le preguntó directo sin más preámbulo, ella se acercó a él y le rodeo el cuello son los brazos aunque él apenas y se inmutó ante el acto.

—Cambié tus registros de asistencia a más de 87%, así te dan derecho a asentar calificaciones sin problema, no pude aumentar tus totales de promedio porque cambiar calificaciones es más complicado que entrar en el sistema nada más, tendría que cambiar las listas que se firman en dirección y las que se guardan en el historial de cada clase, pero no tienes malas notas Sasuke-kun.

—Igual no importa, lo que necesitaba era esa constancia de asistencia. — respondió sin prestar atención a la forma en la que ella buscaba que la besara, porque se lo había ganado ¿No?

—Oye remolacha ¿También cambiaste las mías?

—Claro que si Suigetsu-_kun._

Y con eso la chica indicaba que había hecho algo malo, cruel y sin duda totalmente en contra suya, jamás usaba un sufijo afectuoso con él desde que se había conocido en primer semestre. La inicialmente ladina sonrisa dispareja se perdió en una mueca de horror auténtico que Karin disfrutó con perverso descaro.

—Tenías cuatro abajo de 50% y las puse todas entre veinte y treinta, con eso _querido _no te dan derecho a evaluación ordinaria, déjame decirte que eso es igual a _examen de regularización_, pero ¡Adivina!

—Con esos… junto diecisiete…—la botella cayó al suelo vertiendo lo que quedaba de líquido en la polvorienta acera.

— ¡Exacto! La escuela te da derecho a dieciséis exámenes reprobados… eres _baja_ definitiva _amor_…

— ¡Puta perra malnacida! — gritó Suigetsu lanzándosele encima, pero ella se ocultó detrás de Sasuke que realmente no intentó defenderla pero su simple presencia hizo que el albino parara en seco con miedo de haberlo tocado siquiera.

—Vámonos. — dijo el moreno, Jūgo que había permanecido apacible mirando lo que sucedía se movió hasta el asiento del conductor tras asegurarse de el chico albino entrara casi soldando la puerta con el golpe y murmurando algo como "Momochi me va a matar".

El líder del grupo se zafó del abrazo de la chica y caminó hasta el lugar del copiloto.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Quiero ir!

—Tú trabajo ya está hecho no necesito que me estorben.

— ¡Haré lo que sea!

— ¡Lárgate a lamerle el culo a alguien! — le grito desde dentro Suigetsu.

— ¡Hazlo tú! ¡Puedo ser más útil de lo que jamás serás!

— ¿Sabes conducir? — preguntó Sasuke señalando con la mirada el oxidado vehículo.

— ¡Sí! — respondió de inmediato alcanzándole para abrazarlo, había tenido que usarse para ayudarlo y no la iba a dejar botada como si solo se hubiera sentado a tomar café con Mizuki.

—Jūgo, pásate atrás. — indicó al momento en que el aludido salía de su lugar con casi automática obediencia. Siguiendo la lógica de la situación ella se hizo del asiento del conductor pasando a tocar la ventana donde estaba su malhumorado rival.

.

—Y… ¿Sabes a dónde fueron? — preguntó para no quedarse sumida en el silencio total que generaba el estado meditativo y casi desesperante en que se encontraba su compañero.

—A cobrar algo que les deben. — respondió tranquilamente el chico más alto de naranja cabellera desde su lugar atrás apenas entreabriendo sus ojos para mirarla.

—Karin. — dijo ella de momento tras otra pausa.

—Me llamo Karin, aunque eso por obviedad ya lo sabías pero no te lo había dicho yo. — aclaró al ver cierto desconcierto en el rostro inmutable de aquél extraño chico.

—Sí, lo sé, la prima de Tayuya. — respondió él sin más miramientos de etiqueta volviendo a echar la cabeza para atrás.

Ella había fingido demencia con tal de iniciar una conversación porque si conocía al chico, de hecho lo conocía mejor de lo que le hubiera gustado porque sinceramente estar a solas con él no le causaba ni pizca de gracia, si por ella fuera se desharía de Suigetsu y Jūgo, del primero porque simplemente no lo soportaba, había algo en él que la repelía casi al momento como agua y aceite, además de que evidentemente él disfrutaba demasiado usándola para descargar todo su retorcido y perverso sentido del humor, sin duda había hecho bien en sacarlo de la escuela, si iban a estar todo el tiempo libre juntos mínimo en la escuela podría estar a solas con Sasuke o casi, considerando que él tenía una novia formal.

En cuanto a Jūgo, pues solo le daba un poco de pánico, pocas fueron las veces que se habían visto anterior a la noche en que decidió formar parte del "equipo", pero sabía de antemano que estaba trastornado, muy gravemente, dos minutos era la versión masculina de Blancanieves y a los dos segundos sin previo aviso una versión más dinámica de Jack el Destripador.

El gato de Madam Shijimi a veces le venía la mente, no, más concretamente las vísceras del gato de Madam Shijimi a veces le venían a la mente con solo mirar al chico de la cabellera naranja.

—Intentaba una conversación. — le dijo resignada a su fracaso recargando la cabeza en el volante, de verdad que odiaba el silencio incómodo que le permitía al chico enfrascarse en quien sabe que cosas retorcidas de su mente.

Por su parte, Suigetsu y Sasuke salían del viejo edificio casi corriendo, se subieron al auto y con un grito inesperado el líder ordenó a la pelirroja encendieran el motor y se largaran de ahí.

Ella tardó un poco en reaccionar, había sido demasiado brusco el cambio de escena como para obedecer de inmediato pero no lo suficiente como para soltarle ella también un grito.

— ¡No me des órdenes! — le reclamó ajustándose las gafas, pero igualmente arrancó, pisó acelerador y se alejó de ahí sin siquiera mirar por los espejos exactamente de qué o quién huían.

.

Suigetsu desde su lugar atrás empezó a pasarse al frente por la apertura de los asientos delanteros apenas llegaban al edificio donde Karin vivía y Sasuke había ordenado pasar primero para bajar a la chica que seguía medio aturdida por todo el movimiento.

—Es aquí. — mustió ella acomodándose la montura de las gafas que se empezaban a resbalar por la nariz nuevamente. Quizás ya era tiempo de comprar las gomillas que había perdido.

—Pues bájate zorra. — agregó el albino empujándola para tomar él el lugar del conductor ganándose un golpe en el brazo por parte de la ofendida que, sin embargo, igual se bajó.

—Llámame, Sasuke-kun ¿Sí? — dijo casi al aire porque el nuevo conductor aceleró tan abruptamente que apenas el humo vio.

—Estúpida. — dijo para sí misma llevándose las manos a la cara.

—No le di mi número. — terminó antes de entrar al edificio.

La puerta principal nunca estaba cerrada, si bien tenía el cerrojo, los inquilinos habían votado por que se quedara abierta ante lo engorroso que era sacar llaveros cuando solo sacaban la basura, y si a situaciones de seguridad iban, pues realmente la gente que ahí vivía no tenía mucho que llamara significativamente la atención o mereciera la pena de robar.

El vacío pasillo silencioso por el que caminaba le hacía énfasis en el latido desbocado de su corazón. Excitante.

Estar con Sasuke era excitante, en un sentido más amplio que la adjudicación sexual popular implicaba, que tampoco negaba tener, y no pudo evitar sonreír a la vez que movía los dedos de la mano derecha tronándolos.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que lo había visto, primer semestre en una ciudad nueva, poca gracia física y más allá del peculiar tono de cabello que tenía no había más nada que hiciera que su presencia se notara, y eso en ocasiones, porque había alguien con una coloración más extraña que el rojo intenso y ese era el _rosa_…

De cualquier forma, en ese "suceso", que era como llamaban la mayoría de la gente pudiente a la tremenda borrachera que se pusieron varios alumnos y un par de profesores borrados del mapa, ocurrido hacía casi tres años cuando conoció a Sasuke; un galante y silencioso chico empeñado en alzarse sobre los demás a cualquier costo. Un chico que la había ayudado a no terminar expulsada como ocurrió como el resto de los participantes de la revuelta.

¿Por qué?

Nadie había hecho algo parecido por ella, quizás Tayuya cuando la aceptó en su departamento en lugar de mandarla directo a servicios sociales, pero ese era otro asunto que tal vez tuviera más que ver con remordimiento.

Él la había ayudado, ahora ella correspondería.

Se frotó las manos sobre la tela de la falda para tratar de controlar el cosquilleo de la adrenalina que aún la recorría. Estar con Sasuke era como ser parte del elenco protagónico de una película de acción, donde él no era el héroe y ni siquiera le importaba serlo.

El elevador llevaba descompuesto desde que se acordaba, así que las escaleras eran la única forma de llegar a su piso, afortunadamente era viernes y no tenía que preocuparse por la cena porque era obligación de la mayor de las chicas que vivían con ella.

Buscó en la bolsa de su falda las llaves entre un pequeño montón de basura de goma de mascar, trozos de papel y uno que otro seguro. Las sacó y abrió las tres cerraduras que comprendían el sistema de seguridad al que no le veía mucha razón de ser porque hasta ella de una patada podía zafar las viejas bisagras de la puerta, si no es que rompía primero la vieja pieza de supuesta madera.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas sin avisar que ya había llegado, era bastante obvia la situación cuando uno cruza la puerta y queda de frente al comedor donde Kin transcribía algo de un libro a un cuaderno de apuntes.

— ¿También en examen especial? — preguntó la pelirroja pero no obtuvo respuesta por lo que se fue a su habitación resoplando, ella también debía estudiar, el lunes era el examen de Química que tenía pendiente.

.

Sin siquiera saludarse, solo azotando la puerta como señal de su llegada Tayuya dejó caer pesadamente unas bolsas sobre la mesa redonda, conformándose con un leve asentimiento de cabeza Kin recogió como pudo sus cosas evitando que se ensuciaran con la grasa que se trasminaba del papel y fue a la cocina por platos, vasos, cucharas y servilletas de papel.

—Se me hizo tarde. — comentó Tayuya mordazmente a modo de excusa por la comida rápida que había pasado a comprar de regreso del trabajo.

Mientras las otras dos terminaban de acomodar burdamente el lugar para comer, la chica de cabello rosa se retiró con fastidio la gorra negra, la gruesa casaca y se desabrochó los primeros dos botones de la blusa desgastada pero perfectamente blanca que llevaba. Las botas largas de seguridad las aflojó un poco y se quitó también el cinturón donde estaba su arma enfundada y los dos cartuchos reglamentarios.

La blusa tenía bordado un logotipo de una serpiente púrpura con anillos negros y debajo se leía con algo de trabajo: "Manda". Tayuya era guardia de seguridad de una institución dedicada a reivindicar chicos con problemas de conducta. En general solo era guardaespaldas del director del centro, ya que los chicos se ubicaban en otro lado.

Desenvolviendo con cuidado la grasosa bolsa de papel cada una se sirvió una pieza pollo frito imposibles de reconocer en parte por la piel dorada deformada por el calor y en parte por lo raramente cortadas que estaban las piezas, al lado un poco de la ensalada medio oxidada que se sofocaba aún envuelta en plástico y un puñado de papas fritas. El vaso era innecesario, dos latas de soda de naranja estaban al centro junto con otro par de cerveza, que obviamente pertenecían a Tayuya y por las que no pensaban entrar en pelea.

—Se te va a hacer tarde. — murmuró la tercera chica, Kin, entre tarareos de alguna canción que sonaba en su reproductor que no se había molestado en quitarse para comer.

Karin arrugó la nariz, ciertamente debía llegar al Ichiraku para conservar la fuente segura de empleo que tenía porque lo de Sasuke aunque era prometedor en realidad dependía mucho de lo que consiguieran sacar cada día y no tener trescientos ryo seguros como había dicho él al inicio. Día laboral, entraba a las seis de la tarde, para lo que faltaban veinte minutos.

.

Llegó apenas y a tiempo tras haberse casi atragantado por pasarse los trozos grandes de pollo sin masticar y los cuales con toda la grasa que tenían amenazaban con resbalar de regreso a la boca. De nuevo no le había dado tiempo de cambiarse pero al menos esta vez la blusa estaba sin mancha alguna. Pasó directo por la puerta de servicio para no verse mal corriendo en plena cena de los comensales.

Mientras recobraba el aliento se colocó el delantal y se recogió el cabello en una coleta baja con una liga que llevaba en la bolsa.

—Tarde. — mencionó Ayame cuando la vio empezar a despejar la barra de servicio, la pelirroja no respondió y siguió con sus deberes.

— ¡Ayame-chan! — exclamó un hombre de ojos pequeños, cabello negro y corto, un poco bajito considerando que se trataba de un varón, llevaba el uniforme de mesero con todo y delantal y una gran sonrisa en la cara.

— ¿Qué pasa Matsu-kun? — preguntó la mesera

—Tienes visitas. — agregó el otro con tono burlón de niño de preescolar.

—Te puse a Uchiha-san en la mesa "especial" — siguió con intenciones absurdas de molestar a la muchacha que solo sacó la lengua y cerró los ojos arrugando la nariz, pero igualmente salió de la cocina acomodándose el cabello cuando pasó por una de las columnas vidriadas que decoraban el lugar.

— ¡Vamos Karin-chan! ¡Hay mucho trabajo que hacer! — le dijo el mesero animosamente en cuanto quedaron solos en la cocina, ella resopló y se giró a la tarja donde ya la esperaba una pila de platos sucios.

.

Las manos ya estaban llegando a lo que podían soportar de contacto con el detergente y el agua; arrugadas, sensibles y extremadamente blancas, pero al menos ya podía cantar que terminaba su jornada.

Se secó con la toalla de manos que tenía cerca tras haber limpiado perfectamente esa área que le correspondía y se subió las gafas que casi se le caían. Mañana a primera hora iría a comprarle las gomas que le faltaban.

—Toma. — dijo Ayame tendiéndole a la chica un tubo plástico verde con azul.

—Árnica y limón, ayuda mucho. — completó.

—Gracias. — respondió la pelirroja que tomó la crema para manos y se puso un poco devolviéndosela a la chica que solo le hizo una seña para que se la quedara.

—Vete a casa, ya es todo por hoy. — completó la mesera quitándose el delantal y dándole el encuentro a su padre que como siempre y pese a lo cansado que pudiera estar sonreía amablemente.

Los dos meseros varones que trabajaban ahí también; Matsu y Nishi, se despidieron y salieron corriendo alegando que tenían un compromiso urgente que atender. Karin no se esperó más que el tiempo suficiente para que el viejo le pagara su cincuenta ryo y se marchó apenas mustiando un "adiós" seco.

Echó a andar sobre la acera con paso apresurado, apenas se había alejado una cuadra cuando sonó su teléfono celular. No se trataba de lo último en tecnología, de hecho apenas tenía capacidad de hacer y recibir llamadas demás de los mensajes de texto, era un Sony Ericsson T 310, de los primeros a color con una cámara de casi nula nitidez, pero sin duda de momento era más que suficiente para que su corazón saltara al tomar la llamada.

—Sasuke quiere vernos mañana temprano. — le soltó Suigetsu.

— ¿Sasuke-kun?…

—Mañana él explica bien lo que vamos a hacer, pero no se te haga tarde.

—Dame su número .

—Te lo mando por mensaje para que no estés jodiendo. — la llamada terminó tan abruptamente como empezó y no perdió tiempo, tecleó un mensaje rápido y lo envió apenas recibió lo que quería.

Ya tenía una _decisión_ clara, si la necesitaba estaría siempre son Sasuke Uchiha. Y que él lo supiera. "Mensaje enviado" decía su pequeña pantalla.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. Un poco de rabia

**Un poco de rabia**

Aún quedaban cuatro personas en el salón. Los habían intercalado con formatos distintos de examen para que no copiaran, aunque de cualquier forma a la distancia que estaban, copiarse era bastante complicado y varios chicos con todas sus contorciones extrañas lo dejaban muy en claro.

—… No importa cuánto lo intenten, no van a alcanzar a ver. — decía Kakashi sin despegar la mirada del libro que leía.

— ¡Pero no se vale Kakashi-sensei! ¡Esto no venía en la guía de estudio! — se quejaban en general empezando a mover el banco, morder borradores del lápiz o incluso acariciando la idea de entregar el examen tal y como lo tenían, para el caso, si no habían podido contestar nada en hora y media, en treinta minutos no llegarían las respuestas por obra y gracia divina.

—Solo pongan atención, está fácil.

—Eso dice usted…— murmuraba un chico volviendo la mirada al juego de hojas.

—No es justo hacía dos años que no me iba a examen de regularización. — se quejaba otro mientras revolvía sus cabellos.

Las dos horas que duraba la prueba pasaron sumamente rápido, Kakashi recogió el ejercicio sin esperar un minuto más pese a que los siete chicos que se habían presentado puntuales a las nueve de la mañana debieron esperarle a él por casi hora y media.

Karin había completado todas las preguntas, pero no estaba particularmente segura de si estaban bien o no, la mayoría hablaban de análisis de libros que con trabajo recordaba el título y menos aún los nombres precisos de los protagonistas. Sí los había leído, uno trataba de un hombre que saliendo de prisión se enfrenta a los prejuicios del mundo del que ya no formaba parte, terminó adoptando a una niña como su hija y mil miserias más, o el del sujeto que fue a dar al infierno, pasó por el purgatorio y llegó al cielo… había que reconocer que de ese último no pudo salir del purgatorio, era un texto con demasiado énfasis en palabras que no entendía del todo y circunstancias aún más inusuales, ni hablar entonces de toda la investigación que tuvo que hacer por separado porque Kakashi les había prohibido comprar la edición comentada.

—Son pocos, les doy su revisión de una vez. — dijo cerrando su libro de desgastadas pastas naranjas y cuyo título nadie había podido distinguir por lo decolorada de la impresión.

Ajustándose a una revisión individual, seis esperaban afuera mientras uno pasaba para determinar su nota con el maestro. Cuatro pasaron antes que ella, los cuatro reprobados y finalmente su turno.

Se ajustó las gafas y se acercó al escritorio donde el hombre de cabellera gris toqueteaba las hojas blancas con la punta de un bolígrafo plástico de punta mediana en tinta negra dejando una serie de pequeñas marcas impresas.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? — preguntó en retórica soltando un suspiro por debajo del cuello de su chaqueta

Ella tenía una respuesta un tanto cínica, pero ya conocía a ese hombre y su facilidad para voltear jugadas y manipular gente. De hecho, cada que Karin pensaba en un hombre complicado para seducir, era él, o quizás Ibiki Morino, el tipo de la jefatura de policía con el que ya había tenido algunos encuentros cada que algo salía mal en sus planes terminando en detención temporal… pero ese no contaba, no había siquiera tratado de lanzársele encima, le daba demasiado pavor porque tenía la finta del látigo y esposas, y por esos rumbos ella no jugaba.

Kakashi le tendió la hoja.

De ochenta reactivos acertó veintidós según decían los garabatos apenas legibles de su maestro, eso en escala vendría siendo igual a un…

—Dos puntos setentaicinco décimas… ni siquiera la mitad de la calificación mínima para aprobar.

Karin no respondió, sería sencillo rogar si solo le faltara una décima para pasar, pero ya era demasiado lo que faltaba. Apretó los labios y tronó los dedos de la mano derecha solo moviéndolos tensamente.

—Yo…

—No me gusta aprobar alumnos, especialmente si no tienen lo que se necesita. Muchos otros maestros prefieren tener el índice alto, pero para mí, si no se lo ganan, no merecen seguir…

No había mucho que objetar, el hombre era sincero. De toda la escuela los grupos que le asignaban tenían el mayor índice de reprobación y aunque no lo demostrara, las malas lenguas juraban que le divertía ver el sufrimiento de los chicos por culpa de las tragedias de Sófocles que terminaban por convertir la vida de un estudiante en parte del libro.

—Pero les he tomado afecto especial… así que les daré una última oportunidad, si la pasan; bien por ustedes, si no, se despiden de lo que les queda de escuela.

.

Irradiaba furia, de eso no había duda, Suigetsu lo sabía y por eso mantenía prudencial distancia, ya fuera porque lo golpeara con sus propias manos o que tomara el arma que había dejado Sasuke en la mesa al costado de donde estaban ellos. Después de todo, estaba lo suficientemente loca como para dejarlo como coladera si se lo proponía.

Sasuke por su parte permanecía absorto mirando fijamente la lata de cerveza que tenía en la mano habiendo expuesto el tema.

Un asalto.

Un atraco simple y llano, una pequeña prueba para sacar dinero extra, para ellos un poco de diversión y para el líder una extraña obsesión que se había agarrado, de hecho, la razón por la que los había reunido hacía un tiempo era "demostrar que podía lograr grandes cosas".

Tremendas estupideces las que se cargaba el Uchiha menor, pero mientras cada uno tuviera lo que quisiera, todos se mantenían felices… excepto Karin, su carácter apestaba.

El chico de afilados dientes fue el primero en ponerse de pie y caminar hasta la ventana de su departamento, el lugar que habían escogido para reunirse. El tutor de Suigetsu era un oficial de policía que ahora servía de seguridad privada en un lugar que no se acordaba y poco le importaba, aunque agradecido estaba de que siguiera pagando la renta del lugar enviando también cada mes una módica pensión con la que se mantenía, casi nunca andaba cerca, pero cuando lo estaba tampoco era de preguntar mucho, le bastaba ver que respiraba, estaba en una pieza y el lugar seguía en pie.

Estúpido Zabuza, solo lo mantenía para cobrar la pensión que daba el sistema de bajas de la policía por quedar como tutor de su difunto compañero. Aunque tenía que agradecer que si su "viejo" no se hubiera dado un tiro seguiría encerrado en la pecera que llamaba casa limpiando vómitos alcohólicos…

Jūgo por su parte, sereno como siempre, miraba el techo repitiendo incansablemente; —Un hombre… no, una mujer… un hombre

— ¿Ya se tomó el medicamento? — preguntó el albino arrugando la nariz cuando en realidad quería preguntar algo más referente a las preferencias sexuales del fornido muchacho, pero no quería despertar un brote psicópata con esa pregunta que se le venía a la mente cada que lo escuchaba empezar el estribillo.

—No sé, no soy su madre. — soltó Karin, y Sasuke guardó silencio… bien, de Sasuke en realidad nunca esperó respuesta.

—Si ya lo tomé. — murmuró Jūgo girando levemente la cara para verle.

—Solo que la primera hora…— se detuvo cerrando levemente los ojos.

—Esa cosa lo deja dopado…— agregó Suigetsu.

—… Sedado. — intervino Sasuke con aire de fastidio.

—Dopar es para estimular, Jūgo está sedado.

Pocas cosas en la vida del menor de los hermanos Uchiha le sacaban una sonrisa, o intento de ella, como el hecho de mostrarse superior en cualquier aspecto a la gente que lo rodeaba, y sin afán de convertirse en sumiso, Suigetsu sabía que entre ellos esa situación se prestaba fácilmente.

Ninguno de los tres que había escogido brillaba particularmente por su habilidad escolar o porque fuera capaz de resolver un libro de sudoku en diez minutos. Más bien, su razón de haberlos llamado específicamente a ellos era porque cada uno tenía un "talento" útil a sus propósitos en palabras casi textuales del chico. Él por ejemplo, conocía muchos círculos interesantes donde podía conseguir de todo, desde armas hasta drogas y siempre salir bien librado de la situación. El grandote de Jūgo por su fuerza e imponente talla, solo bastaba que se pusiera detrás cuando los problemas se avecinaban y no faltaba el que se acobardara. Y la zorra, la zorra era pues para que hiciera de zorra controlando la información y más que nada para joderle la existencia a él.

Giró los ojos violetas para rectificar que la escena que había dejado hacía unos minutos no cambiaba en absoluto, quizás solo un poco, Karin estaba casi encima de Sasuke jugueteando con playera del chico y dejando marcas del labial que usaba únicamente para eso, para marcarle la ropa y matar de celos a su novia, cosa que ya tenía tiempo haciéndolo, desde antes de que la "uniera al equipo". La chica era como un tipo de lapa inmune a cualquier tipo de comentario despectivo, u omisión en caso de Sasuke. Desde que se conocieron ella andaba merodeándolo, no desistió ni cuando se cayó el telón de su noviazgo con Sakura, y hacía un año de eso.

Resopló con fastidio.

—Jūgo va a vigilar, quiero horarios y movimientos de gente. Suigetsu, ve y consigue las malditas balas, si te pedí una que sirviera, no como la de la vez pasada, no era para enmarcarla en mi cuarto.

— ¿Y cómo iba a saber yo que no las querías coleccionar? — preguntó riendo y alcanzando la vieja pistola que habían estado usando para farolear desde las vacaciones pasadas colocándola en la sien de Sasuke.

—…Casi nos vuelan la maldita cabeza la última vez. — le respondió el moreno dedicándole una de sus amenazantes miradas.

—Era broma. — murmuró amedrentado el otro pero sin dejar de sonreír.

—La quiero ya…— repuso el chico Uchiha terminando el trago que quedaba rezagado en su lata

El otro se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Cierras cuando salgas. — dijo lanzándole un llavero dejando el lugar de una vez.

—Sasuke-kun. — murmuró melosamente la pelirroja.

—Hoy no fue un buen día…— continuó pasando la punta de los dedos sobre el pecho de su compañero que no la miraba.

— ¿No quieres entretenerte un rato? — sugirió empezando a bajar la mano a la pelvis del chico, pero este la detuvo sujetándola fuertemente.

—Tengo cosas _más_ importantes que hacer. — le cortó tajante poniéndose de pie y casi haciéndola caer

— ¡Pero Sasuke-kun!

—Recuérdale a Jūgo cuál es su trabajo.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!

Los ojos negros y profundos del chico se clavaron en ella haciéndole callar e instantáneamente sentarse en el viejo sillón de raída tapicería que en algún tiempo debió ser roja. Apretó los labios y antes de que saliera se volvió a levantar alzando el puño.

— ¡Yo también tengo cosas más importantes que hacer! — gritó sobresaltando levemente al chico que dormitaba en el sillón de enfrente pero sin llamar realmente la atención de quien quería que terminó por salir sin decir más nada.

Y de momento el silencio…

Pateo la polvorienta mesita de centro terminando de despertar al muchacho alto de naranja cabellera.

— ¿Qué tan mal te fue en el examen? — preguntó frotándose los ojos y asumiendo que en parte sería esa la razón de su mal humor.

—Voy a presentar otro, pero en unas dos semanas. — respondió contra todo pronóstico, Jūgo se esperaba un insulto o simplemente ser ignorado como usualmente acontecía, recibir eso merecía seguir la conversación.

— ¿Y crees pasarlo?

Karin arrugó la nariz, no pensaba pedirle ayuda a Kakashi, confundía más de lo que explicaba además de creer que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo como para hacerla esperar por horas.

—No. — chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos. Karin debía estar demasiado desesperada como para haber terminado por hablar con él.

—… Si quieres… te puedo ayudar, si tengo que estar nada más haciendo de cuervo podemos invertir el tiempo.

— ¿Entonces si escuchaste a Sasuke-kun?

—Ya habíamos hablado de eso, no sé porque le gusta confirmar tantas veces.

—… ¿Qué tan bueno eres? — preguntó ella mirándolo finalmente, él se encogió de hombros y luego se puso de pie denotando su gran altura.

—Tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana en el café de enfrente. — dijo saliendo del departamento.

El sonido de las bocinas de los carros que estaban afuera peleando por avanzar se intensificó amenazando con darle una migraña así que para finalizar la escena también dejó el lugar sin cerrar con las llaves que había dejado Suigetsu, no era su casa a final de cuentas o en todo caso, no había nada que valiera la pena robar.

El chico albino vivía en el último piso del edificio departamental, solo que ahí si servía el elevador por lo que no dudó en usarlo ahorrando tiempo en llegar abajo, salió rápidamente a la calle para alcanzar el autobús que se suponía pasara diez minutos antes de la hora y la llevara de regreso a la civilización de Konoha. Sasuke había escogido ese sitio porque ahí era imposible que sus bien portados, y en otros tiempos, amigos de la escuela le vieran. Prácticamente estaban lejos de cualquier mirada inquisidora y eso en sí ya una gran ventaja.

Pasó la calle aprovechando un alto para llegar hasta la parada. A unos metros había un pequeño motel bastante decente a decir verdad que se dedicaba particularmente a hospedar viajeros que pasaban por Konoha para llegar cualquier otro lado, el país de fuego era céntrico. Pero motel al fin y al cabo.

No le habría tomado mucha importancia al asunto de no ser porque había conocidos de por medio, luchar contra su propia naturaleza curiosa con disposición al chantaje era inútil, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para apreciar mejor la escena de una pareja besándose apasionadamente.

¿Cómo sabía quién era?

Solo había un lugar en Konoha que usaba uniforme blanco más o menos con tendencia a la yukata con decorados negros. Y en ese lugar solo había dos mujeres; una era ella misma y no usaba uniforme, lo que significaba que la chica que casi se comía al hombre de traje negro debía ser Ayame. A su padre le daría un infarto ver a su dulce, tierna e inocente hija así.

Sonrió con cierto aire de malicia, no era correcto.

— ¡Vamos Ayame-san! ¡Tú puedes comértelo! — gritó, no, no era correcto meterse donde no la llamaban, pero no por eso era menos divertido.

La camarera del Ichiraku no tuvo necesidad de girarse para saber de quién se trataba y solo se limitó a terminar de meter en la habitación a su compañero que aunque llevaba clara desventaja en cuanto a quién de los dos era el que guiaba la relación.

Pasó el autobús y Karin subió levantándose las necias gafas reacias a permanecer en su sitio. Ninguna mujer era lo que aparentaba, cada día le quedaba más claro eso.

.

—Oye Kin. — llamó un chico alto encorvado que cargaba una vieja estola sucia a la espalda y tenía el rostro cubierto por vendas raramente puestas.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó mordaz la chica sin levantar la vista del cableado roído que revisaba dentro de una caja negra

— ¿Ya te arreglaste con el chico Nara?

— ¿El hombrecito? — esta vez la chica vez sí levanto la vista arqueando una ceja con gesto despectivo enfatizado por el absurdo intento de sonrisa.

—No, es demasiado cobarde como para quedar de una vez, que "no quiere pelear con una niña". — dijo a tono de burla.

— ¿Tienes cinta de aislar?

—No, ya te la acabaste.

—Vamos Zaku, a comprar una. — invitó a otro chico que mantenía distancia fumándose un cigarrillo.

— ¿Para qué gastar en eso? — preguntó pero moviéndose al lado de la chica para salir del pequeño almacén en el que estaban dejando al otro ahí.

—Cuidas, Dosu.

La ferretería les quedaba un poco lejos, en realidad cualquier cosa que no fuera un almacén estaba lejos de su punto de reunión así que empezaron a andar sobre la avenida principal mientras la tarde seguía su rumbo.

El silencio entre los tres supuestos amigos era parte de la forma de ser de cada uno y que no precisamente implicaba incomodidad. Si el silencio era roto solo se trataba de escuetas frases intercambiadas o el sonido del sintetizador de segunda mano que llevaban dos meses intentando reparar.

Fue doblando una esquina, o quizás solo cruzando la avenida, la verdad es que no importaba eso sino el hecho de que Zaku chocó con un chico más o menos de su edad, de corto cabello negro revuelto y penetrante mirada.

—Fíjate imbécil. — reclamó el compañero de Kin, el otro pensaba seguir de largo pero le detuvo tomándolo fuertemente del brazo.

— ¿Y no vas a decir nada?

—Suéltame.

—Porque seas niño rico no significa que te deje ir así como así…

.

Kabuto había hecho lo médicamente posible, un trabajo nada malo a decir verdad sobre todo si se sobreponía el hecho de que el sujeto de gafas y plateada cabellera era un prestador de servicios para la salud del sistema de seguro social para menores infractores, o en palabras llanas, médico de dudosa procedencia profesional que trataba con vándalos sin oficio ni beneficio.

Un par de férulas, una carta de incapacidad para la escuela, una cita en agenda para dentro de dos meses se arregló en poco más de una hora una vez que la furiosa chica de larga cabellera negra pudo arrastrar a su compañero a la clínica, llegando finalmente gracias que Dosu había salido por algo de comer y los encontró en el camino.

Decir que estaba furiosa era poco, decir que estaba irritada consigo misma por haber hecho relativamente nada mientras Sasuke Uchiha le dislocaba los brazos a su compañero no se describía ni siquiera en su mirada fulminante o en el golpe de sus pies al subir las escaleras.

— ¡Karin! — gritó entrando violentamente al departamento.

La pelirroja salió de la habitación que compartían con tal desfachatez que la furia de la morena se acrecentó: — ¡El imbécil de tu novio le rompió los brazos a Zaku! — gritó golpeando la mesa con las palmas de las manos

— ¿A mí que me reclamas?

— ¡No te hagas pendeja! ¡Le ayudas a limpiar sus porquerías!

— ¿Y?

— ¡Zaku y yo vamos a hablar con Iruka y no quiero que te revuelques con Mizuki para que no pase el reporte!

—… Lo que haga no te importa… Sasuke lo vale. — contestó dándole la espalda.

De las tres mujeres que vivían ahí la que conservaba la calma por más tiempo era Kin, la que casi nunca gritaba era Kin, la que menos problemas causaba era Kin, pero si había algo que la hiciera perder la cordura era la poca dignidad de algunas mujeres cuando de amor por hombres se trataba, como bien venía a ejemplificar su prima acostándose con medio mundo para complacer a un tipo que ni siquiera la veía como real compañera.

El departamento era muy pequeño, o bien, Kin avanzó demasiado rápido, porque apenas había dado un paso Karin la otra chica ya la había alcanzado y jalado del cabello haciéndola caer de espaldas. Casi por inercia esta empezó a moverse tratando se soltarse y lanzando un par de certeros arañazos y patadas más o menos bien libradas por la otra que ya había dado exitosamente un par de golpes a la cara.

Contra el piso como estaba, sujetada por el cabello y con la otra chica encima poco podía hacer, estiró una mano tratando de alejarla mientras con la otra intentaba cubrirse el rostro, alcanzó a tomar la larga coleta negra tirando de ella con fuerza logrando soltarse para finalmente pararse quedando Karin arriba clavando sus uñas en lo que llegaba a tocar.

— ¡Eres una puta zorra!

— ¡Cabrona loca!

.

Subiendo parsimoniosamente, cansada, hastiada, sofocada y maldiciendo abiertamente que su jefe les haya retenido el cheque de la paga, otra vez, estaba Tayuya. De momento solo quería bañarse, comer algo y tirarse a ver la televisión de ser necesario mandando a Karin a algún lado para no tenerla ahí chillando y quejándose por todo, bien podía hacer que fuera por las compras de la semana… no, no podía, no tenía dinero.

Arrastrando los pies y con una nueva letanía de insultos e improperios abrió la puerta…

La lámpara de pie estaba hecha pedazos, el teléfono descolgado, las sillas de pequeño comedor derribadas entre los restos de un jarrón barato pero que le gustaba mucho y dos chicas arañándose, una con el labio roto y la otra sin las gafas que por cierto estaban trozadas por la mitad no muy lejos de ahí, jalándose el cabello y queriendo sacarse los ojos.

— ¡¿Qué carajos pasa aquí?! — su paciencia tenía un límite, esas dos ya lo habían pisado.

— ¡Par de hijas de puta se me largan las dos! — les gritó acercándose fieramente tomándolas de donde alcanzó.

— ¡Ya me tienen hasta la madre con sus idioteces!

La mujer haciendo evidente que de femenino solo tenía el rosado color de su cabello las puso fuera del departamento en realmente poco tiempo, solo se dieron cuenta de lo que pasó hasta la puerta se les cerró en la cara.

Kin fue la primera en levantarse, acomodó su pañoleta gris sardo y su cabello.

—Eres una estúpida Karin, ese cabrón tiene de novia a la reina de belleza Haruno y tú solo sirves para lamerle el culo.

—Al menos me quieren para algo, no que a ti…

Kin no la escuchó, bajó las escaleras y se perdió de la vista de la pelirroja que seguía en el suelo destilando con la mirada _un poco de rabia_ para su compañera.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Creo que es el capítulo donde más groserías he tenido que escribir... me pregunto cómo quedaría uno de Tayuya y Hidan? o.O_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	4. Un poco de ruido

**Un poco de ruido**

—Los planos principales de la estructura de un cuento corto son tres. — seguía recitando Jūgo con el timbre bajo y grave de su voz sin despegar la mirada de la tienda que estaba al frente de la pequeña terraza del café donde permanecía con Karin.

—El estrato narrado, el estrato del contenido y el estrato de la expresión…— seguía como letanía sin siquiera mirar el libro que le había llevado Karin.

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡La expresión lingüística! ¡La semiótica! — estalló la chica obligándolo a mirarla.

— ¡Lo que no entiendo es cómo demonios hace Kakashi-sensei para hacer el maldito examen con las partes que no me acuerdo!

— ¿Kakashi Hatake? — preguntó el chico bufando.

—Por ahí hubieras empezado. — agregó resoplando de nuevo y cerrando el libro que nunca había siquiera empezado a leer.

—Lo que pasa es que él no hace exámenes teóricos obvios, no te pregunta textual, te pregunta algo un poco más… detallado.

—Y estúpido. — reclamó la pelirroja sacando de su bolsa un par de arrugas hojas de papel blanco lleno de manchones entre lápiz y marcador rojo.

—Mira esta, ¿Cómo se llama el caballo del Cid? ¡¿Qué pregunta tan estúpida es esa?! ¿Por qué no el nombre del rey? ¿O el verdadero del Cid? Que son importantes...

—Babieca.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Babieca, así se llama el caballo. A Hatake no le interesa que transcribas la mitad o todo completo si realmente no puedes retener detalles o siquiera entender. Sus exámenes, aunque tengas el acordeón si realmente no entiendes, no pasas.

—Gracias por el dato. — respondió con sarcasmo cruzándose de brazos y dejándose caer sobre la silla.

Jūgo volvió a levantar la mirada al otro lado de la calle y Karin volvía a sacar su viejo teléfono celular tecleando mensaje para Sasuke, con suerte y si Sakura no estaba cerca se lo respondería.

.

Sasuke hizo un ademán apenas visible de fastidio mientras sacaba el vibrante y sonante aparato comunicador, la mueca se intensificó en cuanto vio el nombre del remitente de tan inoportuna intromisión justo en el medio de un beso que había cedido a quien fuera su novia desde hacía casi dos años, o poco más quizás, no estaba realmente seguro.

La chica frunció el ceño levemente sin comentar nada mientras Sasuke leía.

— ¿Todo bien? — preguntó al notar la incomodidad del chico a media que presionaba la tecla para bajar la visual de la pantalla. Por respuesta Sakura obtuvo un leve quejido sin significado directo pero a resumidas cuentas venía siendo una aclaración de que no iba a decirle más. Recostó la cabeza en el pecho del chico mientras seguían lado a lado sobre los mullidos asientos verdes de la cafetería casi desierta pero bastante discreta donde el chico la llevaba cada tanto, aunque tristemente cada vez menos frecuente era la ocasión.

—Ya va a ser tu cumpleaños. — le dijo casualmente, ella abrió los ojos verdes mirándolo expectante por tan... exagerado, gesto de atención considerando que era él quien lo había dicho.

—Si. — respondió vagamente sonrojada esperando alguna propuesta, ya fuera romántica o simplemente indecorosa y es que la primera línea abría la puerta a una gama de posibilidades que le podrían reafirmar que todo ese tiempo junto a él, desde el misterio tortuoso del romance secreto, hasta la fecha, no había sido simple coincidencia y besos.

El silencio apenas y se rompía por la música que emitían las bocinas de un pequeño modulador al fondo justo al lado del tendero, los ojos oscuros de Sasuke seguían perdidos en algún punto indefinido del vaso mientras los verdes de Sakura le delineaban el perfil a la espera de que los labios se abrieran para decir lo que fuera. Lentamente un ademán de movimiento muscular se hizo presente y un trago de té verde helado pasó la garganta masculina que dejó de ver girando el rostro a otro lado.

—Te paso a dejar a tu casa. — mencionó tras otro largo y agónico silencio.

Sasuke era callado, mucho muy reservado y en inexpresividad solo le ganaba Neji Hyūga. De más pequeño no lo era tanto, al menos Sakura no lo recordaba tan parco como ahora, le había visto sonreír y hasta llevar conversaciones. Pero el mutismo aumentaba y eso le hacía sentir que estaba de más en su vida, que si ella se fuera todo seguiría igual para el chico.

Entrecerró los ojos un poco acercándose para besarle nuevamente antes de que se pusiera de pie. Sus labios se tocaron en contacto húmedo y amargo, todo un espanto el té verde ¿Por qué lo tomaba? El chico no se movió más que para apenas presionar sin llegar a hacer algo más que morderle un poco el labio inferior.

—Se hace tarde, mejor nos vamos o tu madre te castiga de por vida. — dijo él rompiendo cualquier encanto que pudo haber existido en esos segundos.

—Sí. — respondió mustiamente Sakura tomándole la mano y enlazando sus dedos para dejar el lugar.

.

— ¿Sasu-chan? — preguntaba Mikoto desde algún lado de la sala de estar donde permanecía al pendiente de los comerciales de ventas por televisión. El quejido mezclado con bufido propio de la familia le constató de quien se trataba. Pese a lo que se pudiera creer, los tres hombres de la casa lo hacían diferente.

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

Sasuke guardó el silencio mientras miraba la espalda de su madre recargada rectamente sobre el sofá, no había girado para ver si acaso estaba medio muerto y juraba que la pregunta la había hecho solo por no romper su racha de quince años seguidos haciéndola sin falta. Rió para sus adentros, así sin más le preguntaba, nunca agregaba un "hijo" o siquiera la cambiaba por un "¿Pasó algo nuevo?", no siempre era la misma pregunta.

—Bien. — respondió. Usualmente había usado el monosílabo familiar, de tratarse de otra persona claro, pero Mikoto era su madre a final de cuentas y de una extraña forma la pasividad con la que de tanto en tanto le daba algunos ánimos o apoyos económicos quizás merecían un atisbo mediocre de atención. Si, un atisbo mediocre, tampoco era para desvivirse besándola y soltando todo, para el caso, la novela había empezado, el nivel de atención que podría tener de ella había bajado casi a la mitad.

—Sasu-chan, Ita-chan no va a llegar a cenar, ya me avisó, yo saldré con unas amigas y sinceramente no tengo idea de en dónde está tu padre ¿Quieres que te haga algo para cenar? ¿O comes fuera?

Y por razones como esa prefería el confiable _"hmp_", mismo que le dio a su madre y que entendiera lo que quisiera…

—Te dejo dinero en la bombonera del vestíbulo…

De todos modos realmente no había mucho de dónde escoger.

El chico se encogió de hombros pasando derecho a las escaleras. Cerró la puerta de su habitación a sus espaldas tirándose en la cama dispuesto a no hacer nada productivo cuando su celular empezó a molestar de nuevo.

—Si es Karin, la mato. — mascullo entreabriendo los ojos. Para suerte de la pelirroja no era ella, pero de todos modos tomó la llamada para evitar reclamaciones posteriores.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—_Hey, Sasuke-teme._ — sonó al otro lado del auricular la escandalosa voz de Naruto que sin necesidad del altavoz destacaba en la silenciosa habitación.

—_El domingo vamos a hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Sakura-chan, y como tú eres su novio pues nos toca invitarte ¡Dattebayo!_

Sin respuesta por parte del moreno.

—Bueno…

Si el mensaje estaba dado no había razón para tenerlo en la línea, así que cortó la llamada y dejó el pequeño aparato casi de un golpe sobre la mesa de noche deseando que la mala administración económica del rubio no fuera capaz de permitir otra llamada.

.

Sakura se encerró en su cuarto apenas Sasuke la dejó en la puerta tras otro escueto beso. Bajó la mirada un poco y soltó un par de lágrimas, Sasuke veía a alguien más. No era que fuera celosa, paranoica o posesiva, pero lo presentía. Hacía apenas unos días nuevamente había visto el labial incriminador. Había alguien más y le estaba ganando al silencioso muchacho.

— ¡Sakura! — llamó su madre desde abajo.

— ¡La cena estará lista en media hora! — avisó.

La chica no respondió, se limpió el rostro con el dorso de la mano para luego tomar su teléfono celular y recorriendo la agenda buscó uno de los números que más frecuentaba. La voz alta y segura de su amiga le respondió.

—_Lo que tengas que decir debe ser mejor que mi ensalada, frentona._

—Ino cerda…

— _¿Es tan necesario que tomes la llamada en la mesa Ino-chan?_ — reprochaba la madre de la rubia al fondo.

—_Dame un momento frentona._

_—Ino, si te vas tu papá se va a comer tus cherry._

—_ ¡Nadie se va a meter con mis tomates!_

Sakura permaneció aún recargada sobre la puerta de su habitación pensando que quizás no era tan buena idea haberla llamado, la chica siempre parecía estar ocupada.

— _¿Qué pasó? _— preguntó evidenciando que se había llevado un último bocado a la boca antes de retirarse del comedor.

—Sasuke se acuesta con otra…

Seguido a eso la chica del cabello rosa solo escuchó un comentario que quedó ahogado en una aparatosa tos apenas contenida. Para cuando Ino pudo respirar con relativa normalidad empezó a bombardear con preguntas.

— _¿Ya los viste? ¿Quién es? ¿La conozco? ¿Te lo dijo él? ¿Ella se presentó?_

—No, no, no Ino, no me ha dicho nada ni los he visto… solo lo presiento.

— _¡Eres una tonta! ¡Casi me mato por tu "presentimiento"!_

— ¡Ino! ¡Es en serio!

—_Bueno y ¿Ya hablaste con él?_

—Yo… bueno, es que también me preocupa que pasa mucho tiempo en no sé dónde, ya vez que la última vez casi lo expulsan de la escuela y…

—_Y nada_— interrumpió.

— _¿Ya hablaste con él? Créeme que a veces ni aunque le hables directamente te entiende. Te aseguro que si te quedas callada no se va a dar por enterado, si no le dices nada él asume que no te molesta._

—Pero…

—_ ¿Pero qué? ¡Ni que te fuera a matar!_

— ¿Y si realmente ya no me quiere?

De momento Ino guardó silencio, abrió la boca por un momento para asegurarle que todo iba a estar bien, que no preocupara porque Sasuke estaba locamente enamorado de ella… pero no tuvo el valor para hacerlo, no cuando ya no sabía qué pasaba exactamente por la mente del chico, si es que alguna vez lo supo.

No era ninguna novedad, tenía al teléfono a Sakura al menos dos veces a la semana al borde las lágrimas por cualquier motivo relacionado con el moreno, que si su cita solo duró veinte minutos, que si olía a alcohol, que si tenía la camisa manchada… que si no le decía te amo cada que la veía… considerando también la queja por la falta de tiempo juntos.

—_Nos conseguimos otro. _— le dijo tratando de disimular un poco su silencio.

— ¡Eres de lo peor! ¡Los novios no son como bolsas!

— _¡Era una sugerencia!_— se defendió la otra riendo para seguir desviando el tema.

—_Ya frentona, tú dile qué es lo que no te gusta, Sasuke-kun tampoco es tan terco, bueno no tanto… o tan idiota como Naruto, con una vez que se lo digas basta, pero díselo ¿Eh?_

—Sí.

—_Y arriba ese ánimo, deprime que te deprimas._

—Sí… gracias, nos vemos mañana…

—_ ¡Hasta mañana entonces!_

Sakura colgó apenas y a tiempo para recibir un mensaje de que su saldo se había terminado, en realidad marcaba algunos centavos, pero no era suficiente como para siquiera enviar un mensaje. Así que de momento, al menos esa noche no hablaría con él. Se tumbó en la cama a esperar que la llamaran.

— ¡Sakura! ¡La cena ya está!

La chica obedeció rompiendo su letargo, saltando los escalones hacia abajo.

—Se me acabó el crédito en el celular. — informó tomando su lugar en la mesa.

— ¿Otra vez? Bueno no importa, mañana vemos eso.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_u.u_

_Yo escribí una escena SasuSaku… mea culpa, mea culpa T.T (Kusubana corre a una esquina a auto flagelarse) _

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	5. Un poco de celos

**Un poco de celos**

Suigetsu tomaba los cartones de cerveza acomodándolos en el viejo auto.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? — preguntó la chica a su compañero viéndolo tomar con toda confianza las latas y botellas de vidrio.

— ¿Quieres que las pague con lo que robamos? — preguntó él con sarcasmo haciéndola callar, al menos por unos momentos ya que ella volvió a soltar un chillido.

— ¡Muévete! — gritó Karin con todas sus fuerzas cuando uno de los clientes trataba de usar un frasco de cristal para golpearlo por detrás mientras él y Jūgo se aseguraban de que los dependientes les entregaban el monto total de lo que había en la caja.

El moreno la escuchó como hacía cuando le convenía, giró apenas y a tiempo presionando por inercia el gatillo yendo a impactar la bala en una de las piernas del infortunado tendero, quedando el asunto como mera advertencia más que por accidente. En seguida y tras el escándalo que se armó después, el líder del pequeño grupo tomó la bolsa de plástico con el efectivo y salió corriendo jalando a Karin por la muñeca, pues esta se había quedado estática con el disparo. Metió violentamente a la chica en el asiento trasero, Jūgo ya había puesto en marcha el motor y avanzaba sin planear detenerse preguntando por más detalles.

Sasuke estaba extasiado, casi aterrado tras la primera experiencia fuera de un área relativamente segura sintiendo aún vibrante su mano tras el impulso del arma al ser disparada y la sangre bombeándole de sobremanera en cuanto notó la facilidad con la que podía disponerse de otras personas, con la que simplemente decidía lo que quería y lo tenía. Eso era lo que necesitaba, saber que existía la posibilidad de librarse de Itachi, de que Sasuke Uchiha fuera algo más que el segundo hijo, de demostrar que podía ser igual o mejor…

Torció los labios y soltó un bufido de satisfacción, eso era lo que necesitaba, más poder, más facilidad para alzarse glorioso de entre los demás y finalmente quitar el pedestal sobre el que tenían a su hermano. Se llevó una mano al rostro echando el cabello hacia atrás encontrándose entonces con el rostro de Karin aún con la expresión estupefacta pintada en el rostro. Los ojos rojizos de la chica se perdían tras el brillo mortecino de las gafas, ella movió una mano hasta el arma que aún sostenía el chico y repasó el metal, lo sentía caliente y con cuidado trató de quitárselo, él aflojó los dedos para dejarla ir y tras unos segundos se acomodó tomando su distancia de la pelirroja que no dejaba de mirarle.

Karin estaba embelesada, Sasuke no tenía miedo y eso era bueno, eso podía hacerlo mejor que cualquier imbécil que se hubiera mojado los pantalones ante la situación que acababan de vivir. Con cuidado se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas poniéndolas a un lado junto con la pistola, para bien o para mal, la distancia era lo más seguro.

Jūgo en silencio seguía el camino hasta el lugar que les servía de guarida por los suburbios de la ciudad, Suigetsu en cambio hablaba rápidamente, por momentos casi a gritos y por otros para sí mismo, una línea era de lo maravillado que estaba con alguien tan "profesional" como el Uchiha y la siguiente maldecía su "jodida suerte"

Tomaron el lugar marcado en el estacionamiento asignado para el departamento que el chico albino ocupaba con increíble precisión, bajaron del auto casi en tropel con la bolsa del dinero y las cervezas que habían sacado también.

—Ya que las robaste ¿No pudiste al menos traer algo menos corriente? — preguntó Karin caminando detrás del pequeño grupo.

—Si te parece, que nadie te obliga, es más, lárgate a tu casa remolacha. — se defendió Suigetsu avanzando rápido para abrir la puerta, ella no le dio importancia a su comentario y se aferró al brazo de Sasuke, aún tenía la sangre caliente y bombeándole rápido, se mordió un labio, si tenía una oportunidad, era esa sin duda. Nadie había dicho que para acostarse con alguien necesariamente había que amarlo, ya lograría ese cometido con el tiempo, pero con algo se empezaba.

Tomaron el elevador, Suigetsu atesorando entre sus brazos las botellas parecía terriblemente desesperado y dos veces contiguas se quejo de que sería más rápido ir por las escaleras, pero como ninguno de los otros estaba especialmente de acuerdo terminó por escupir a un costado como gesto de frustración.

— ¡Eres un maldito cerdo! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso aquí?!

—Zorra. — repitió el otro finalmente viendo las puertas abrirse.

En dos zancadas la llave ya estaba dentro de la cerradura y en otra más ya estaba tumbado en uno de los polvorientos sillones.

—Vamos Sasuke, vamos Sasuke. — repetía invitándolo a pasar y golpeando la mesa naturalmente indicándole que sacara el "motín" de la noche. El dinero lo llevaba Jūgo y sin mayor problema lo dejó sobre la mesa. Los siguientes nueve segundos que les tomó acomodarse al resto le parecieron terriblemente agónicos al chico que empezaba a hacer sonar sus dientes dispares.

— ¡Vamos Sasuke! ¡Dámelo ya!

Karin se acomodó cruzando las piernas logrando que la falda negra que llevaba se subiera considerablemente; —A Sasuke-kun solo le interesan las chicas, si quieres complacer tus perversiones puedes usar a la _Drag queen*_ de Zabuza

— ¡Cierra la maldita boca! — estalló el otro casi lanzándosele encima.

—Si empiezan a pelear no reparto nada. — amenazó Sasuke clavando una navaja en la mesa conteniendo así a su compañero. El moreno extendió el dinero sobre la maltrecha tabla y sonrió de lado.

— ¿Partes iguales? — preguntó Jūgo cobrando momentáneo interés en lo que sucedía fuera de su mente.

—A mí el dinero me tiene sin cuidado. — respondió el nombrado líder.

—Haku-chan no es mala opción, hasta Zabuza creyó que era chica. — retomó ella inclinándose hacia el frente mientras dos de los integrantes empezaban la repartición y Suigetsu destapaba las cervezas tendiéndole una a cada uno pensando seriamente en no seguirle el juego a la otra. Ya no estaban en el jardín de niños donde uno de los dos terminaba llorando. Se limitó a hacerle una seña con la mano y regresar la vista al dinero arrugado momentáneamente mirando al moreno sacar la navaja para volverla a clavar.

Unas tres rondas entre que discutían la repartición; que si Karin no había hecho nada, que quién iba a pagar el combustible tendría menos, que si se compraba otra arma… finalmente llegaron a común acuerdo.

— ¿Todos conformes? — preguntó finalmente Sasuke una vez que billetes y monedas fueron entregados.

No hubo respuesta, Suigetsu tomó lo suyo y se puso de pie.

— ¡En la avenida del depósito son más baratos! ¡Te cobran la noche no por hora! — gritó Karin al verlo, el otro se detuvo en seco.

— ¿Ya sabes porque ahí trabajas, remolacha?

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras la sien le temblaba en tic de furia contenida. Jūgo terminaba de meter todo cuidadosamente en su cartera acomodando por denominaciones, Sasuke por su parte seguía con el insistente jugueteo de la navaja y empezaba con otra cerveza.

—Ahí fue de donde Zabuza te sacó, también a Haku-chan, con suerte te encuentras a un niño igual de _lindo._

Suigetsu caminó de regreso pero se detuvo dos pasos antes de llegar a ella. Había tres opciones que se le ocurrieron en ese momento; uno, dispararle con el arma que el Uchiha tenía al lado. Dos: estrangularla con sus propias manos; o tres, largarse y planear una venganza más inteligente.

Levantó el rostro y sonrió con sorna. Ya tenía algo mejor.

Giró sobre sus talones y tras Jūgo, salió del departamento no sin antes levantar una mano a modo de despedida.

—Saludaré a tu madre si la veo. — y cerró la puerta sin dejar a la otra reclamar nada, o más en concreto, sin escucharle reclamar nada.

—A mi madre…— repitió ella con la voz apagada.

— ¡Cuando te mande al infierno la saludas!— cortó a gritos lanzando la lata vertiendo entre la pared, la puerta y el piso, lo que quedaba de cerveza.

Unos momentos de silencio se hicieron, el rubor de sus mejillas coloradas por el enojo se aminoró e incluso empezó a sentirse el frío de la noche colándose entre el mal cuidado lugar. Dejó de mirar la puerta cerrada y por un momento volvió a ver a Sasuke, a delinear su perfil como lo hacía cada que podía, como sabía que lo hacían muchas otras chicas, pero solo ella estaba ahí y no sería tan estúpida como para no aprovechar la ocasión.

Se giró para quedar lo más cerca posible sin verse con ganas de lanzársele encima.

De momento su cuerpo pareció reaccionar ante la idea y una extraña sensación de ansiedad subía desde su vientre hasta su pecho y luego en bajada como si de vértigo se tratara. Enderezó la postura y se dio una rápida revisión, estaba relativamente bien, se había bañado antes de salir, no había tomado nada, ni siquiera la cerveza que Suigetsu le había dado… porque bien pudo haberle puesto algo.

Trató de hacerse hacia atrás el cabello pero este, reacio, regresaba a su sitio en mechones dispares. Frunció el ceño, el de Sakura tenía realmente una buena forma en ese sentido. Bajó una mano hacia su cuello pasándola ligeramente sobre sus senos, cosa que le sacó una sonrisa de satisfacción, con eso si la chica rosada no podía competir. Levanto un poco la blusa entallada para confirmar que traía ropa interior decente, una talla más chica pero no podía pedir más siendo que era de Tayuya, la que nunca usaba ¿Por qué demonios la compraba entonces?

Guió las manos hasta el corto de la falda pasando los dedos sobre la piel desprovista de mallas, solo unas botas altas que pasaban por poco sobre la rodilla.

No le gustaban sus piernas, las veía demasiado "llenitas" y le resultaba traumatizante no tener una complexión más delgada… o voluntad para una dieta más rígida.

¿Le gustaría así Sasuke?

Sakura era delgada, y era su novia desde hacía dos años o más…

Pensándolo a más profundo, de hecho, las dos solo tenían en común que no había mucha gente con el mismo color de cabello y ni siquiera era igual entre ellas… nada que tomar como referencia para abrirse paso en los ojos negros del chico… y las pelirrojas eran relativamente más abundantes que las "pelirrosas".

Su mano había seguido tocando lo que se distinguía de su muslo. Levantó la mirada sacándose los lentes con cuidado de no romperlos más de lo que ya estaban luego de su encuentro con Kin. Al menos lo intentaría, lo intentaría mientras él le permitiera estar a su lado. Giró el rostro encontrándose con que él la observaba ¿Desde hacía cuánto?

Se volvió a ruborizar cuando notó que en realidad lo que no dejaba de ver era su mano paseándose recargada sobre sus piernas.

—Sasuke-kun. — le llamó suavemente inclinándose hacia él.

El chico no hizo absolutamente nada y eso le dejó vía libre para besarle.

Esta vez sin labial, sin la intención de incomodar a los otros dos chicos del grupo con la exhibición, sin pensar qué demonios haría Sakura si los viera. Sus labios recorrieron el rostro y bajaron por el cuello recargándose un poco más en él, casi esperando el momento en que se levantara y se fuera o que con un brazo la quitara de encima. Pero no ocurrió, él de verdad la estaba dejando hacer lo que quisiera. Se sintió emocionada, como si fuera la primera vez que tuvieran un contacto así de íntimo.

Con cuidado puso sus piernas a los costados de él que seguía apenas y denotando que respiraba, ella empezó a recorrer con sus manos el "disfraz" que usaba cuando no lo veía ninguno de sus anteriores amigos, la playera subió de su sitio revelando el cinturón que no tardó en sacar.

Ella empezó a respirar con más dificultad ocupando de nuevo su boca con la de él, de verdad que no la detenía. Sacó el cinturón y con precaución pasó a desabrochar el botón del pantalón y sin mayor problema pasando a la cremallera… dudó un momento, pero el miedo de no tener otra oportunidad le dio el valor para terminar de meter la mano…

.

El sol empezaba a entrar por la ventana, los dorados rayos se reflejaban en una mata roja que se envolvía con furia entre las sábanas amarillentas. Tenía un pequeño temblor a causa de la furia que la recorría.

Pero estaba bien.

Solo era _un poco de celos_… un poco…

Aproximadamente tres minutos le tomó a Suigetsu salir del trance en que había entrado cuando llegó al departamento tambaleante y antes de entrar a su habitación notó precisamente "eso" rojo que se movía. De pie, sosteniéndose del quicio de la puerta con los ojos violetas sobre el objeto no identificado, no se atrevió a emitir ni un solo ruido queriendo comprender qué era lo que escuchaba. Justo a cumplirse la tercera ronda de sesenta segundos cayó en cuenta de lo lógico.

— ¡Karin! — exclamó ya con valor para acercarse.

La aludida envuelta aún entre las sábanas pero sentada y con la cabeza recargada en sus rodillas no levantó la mirada, por el contrario, se contrajo más en su posición empezando a ahogar el gemido que se le iba a escapar.

—Te fue bien anoche ¿Eh?

—Cállate. — le reclamó ella aún sin mirarle.

—Si no te vas a _quietar_ al menos muévete un poco que yo quiero dormir.

—Hay otra habitación.

—Primero, esta es mía. Segundo, en la otra tengo toda la porquería que ya no se usa… y no hay cama.

—Lárgate al sillón.

—Lárgate tú, a ver si te acomodas en esa porquería… muévete remolacha.

El chico no estaba más ebrio que en la noche, o al menos no lo suficiente como para considerase "perdido", de hecho estaba bastante consiente y guardó silencio cuando ella ya no pudo seguir mordiéndose la lengua para no gimotear frente a él.

— ¿Sasuke te…?— empezó a preguntar considerando la remota posibilidad de que no fuera precisamente consensuado lo que pasó, algo un poco ilógico considerando la actitud de ella con eso de querer violarlo en la escuela, pero sabía de chicas que hablaban mucho y cuando uno accedía ya no querían nada. Todo era posible. La pelirroja estaba lo suficientemente loca para eso.

— ¡Me dejó! ¡Se largó a ver a Sakura! — le estalló finalmente dejando ver lo hinchado de sus ojos.

— ¡Le importa nada lo que sea de mi! ¡¿Eso quieres escuchar?! ¡Su puta lame culos y nada más! ¡¿Feliz?! — siguió levantándose bruscamente haciendo caer al otro que había permanecido sentado en un pequeño espacio a su lado.

— ¡Ríete Suigetsu! ¡Dile a Kin que tenía razón! ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Di que Sakura vale la pena y no yo! — le seguía gritando mientras empezaba a vestirse importándole poco que él la mirara desnuda.

Karin no pudo ponerse las botas con la facilidad que esperaba y en un intento por ponérselas mientras caminaba terminó por tropezar para luego golpear el suelo mientras apretaba los dientes. Él permaneció callado también en el suelo, se incorporó apoyándose en la cama y la mesa de noche.

—Eres una estúpida Karin ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Despertar con él abrazándote y que luego fuera a preparar el desayuno? ¿Qué te dijera que iba a dejar a Sakura para que estuvieran juntos?

— ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! — interrumpió la otra poniéndose de pie con las botas en mano y saliendo descalza cerró con fuerza todas las puertas de regreso a la salida.

Suigetsu se dejó caer boca abajo en la cama.

—Esto es un asco. — dijo ahogando las palabras con la almohada.

—Huele más Sasuke…

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_*Drag queen= Haku (no me digan que lo han olvidado XD) = hombre que se viste y actúa como una mujer exageradamente, de forma provocativa y para dar más efecto cómico, dramático o satírico._ _Es una forma de transformismo con fines primordialmente actorales o de entretenimiento en espectáculos públicos… o bien, confundir lectores con respecto al género de los personajes._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	6. Un poco de esperanza

**Un poco de esperanza**

—Karin-san. — llamó Ayame entrando a la cocina donde la pelirroja terminaba de fregar los platos de una reunión de al menos nueve personas. No respondió más que con un gruñido casi inentendible solo para confirmar que la había escuchado. Tanto tiempo con Sasuke empezaba a notarse en su ausencia de vocabulario.

—Tienes que llevar un pedido. — le indicó dejándole un paquete sobre la barra junto con un papel donde se indicaba la dirección y nombre del destinatario.

La chica se sacó los guantes de látex y se quitó el delantal plástico, se secó la inexistente agua de las manos con la toalla que estaba al alcance, tomó el paquete y salió por la puerta de servicio sin mucho ánimo pero más que segura que no recibiría paga si ignoraba el detalle.

Se movió entre las calles con relativa facilidad con el envoltorio cambiando de mano cuando sentía que el calor le haría soltar la bolsa, solo hasta que distinguió el edificio departamental con todo el alivio que eso representaba se animó a llevarlo con ambas y apresurar el paso. Según la numeración señalada la puerta que tenía al frente era la indicada, llamó un par de veces y tras unos momentos un chico rubio le abrió la puerta.

—Pensé que no iban a llegar, ¡Dattebayo! — se quejó arrugando la nariz al tiempo que desde el interior un penetrante olor a quemado se extendía por el pasillo.

Karin bajó un poco el rostro, era Naruto, el autonombrado mejor amigo de Sasuke… Entregó la mercancía citando el monto.

¿Qué podía tener ese chico para ofrecerle a Sasuke? Era un niño bueno en todo el amplio sentido que implicaba la frase.

Cierto era que no caía en gracia de muchos pero más que nada se debía a la desbordante energía entusiasta que tenía, un par de peleas que eran cosa de niños si se las comparaba con los logros delictivos de los especímenes que tenía por compañeros y a final de cuentas, tras un rato de tenerlo cerca siempre terminaba ganándose un par más de amigos para su colección.

—Oye. — dijo Naruto que entregaba un par de billetes arrugados.

— ¿Tendrás a la mano el número de Kakashi-sensei? Yo lo tenía y ya lo perdí, ¡Dattebayo!

La pelirroja parecía confundida ¿La reconocía?

— ¡¿Y por qué iba yo a tener el número de un profesor?! — exclamó ofendida.

—Bueno, le pregunté primero a Hinata-chan y ella no, también a Sakura-chan y tampoco, pero Ino-chan estaba ahí también y me dijo que tú tenías todos los datos de los profesores porque eras algo así como la sección pública de la escuela…— y Naruto no vio venir la mano hacia su mejilla junto con todas la monedas de su cambio esparcidas en el vestíbulo de la entrada, ni tampoco cuando giró de nuevo la cara fue capaz de saber en dónde se había metido la chica. El rubio se frotó la mejilla dolorida.

— ¿Y ahora qué dije?

.

La luz estaba apagada, cortinas de lana cubrían las ventanas y hacía poco más de una hora que Dosu se había marchado dejando por concluida una sesión de ensayo. En la sala solo permanecían Kin y Zaku, en silencio, solo con el demo de habían grabado con su mezcla amenizando la tarde casi noche.

—No me gusta esa parte. — comentó de pronto Kin echando la cabeza hacia atrás dejando que los siguientes treinta segundos, a su parecer, menos agradables de toda la pista pasaran. No obtuvo respuesta, Zaku la miraba con los brazos aún soportándose con ayuda de un collar cervical blando. El izquierdo estaba completamente inutilizado pero el derecho conseguía moverlo un poco, al menos lo suficiente para guiarlo hasta la pierna de la chica paseándolo suavemente. Inclinó el cuerpo al frente para alcanzarla y besarla en los labios, gesto que ella pareció responder.

Ante la afirmativa dejó los labios pasando a las mejillas bajando hasta el cuello, pero justo cuando iba a quitar la pañoleta que simulaba una gris serpiente enredada, Kin lo empujó hacia atrás.

—No porque estés inválido voy a caer. — le dijo levantándose del sillón para ir a abrir las cortinas dejando entrar la vespertina luz del sol.

—Kin. — reprochó el otro.

— ¿Cuánto llevamos saliendo? Casi un año y no puedo siquiera…

Kin se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó una fría mirada.

—Si digo que no, es no. — respondió tajante yendo inmediatamente a abrir la puerta indicándose que debía dejar el departamento.

Zaku bufó e hizo lo que se le indicó, pero Kin no pudo cerrar la puerta sintiendo la fuerza de resistencia al otro lado.

— ¡Zaku! ¡Ya te dije que no!

— ¡Soy yo! ¡Idiota! — chilló furibunda Karin empujando con más fuerza. La morena de larga cabellera se apartó para dejar entrar a su compañera de habitación.

— ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

— ¡Nada!

— ¿No deberías estar en el trabajo?

— ¡¿Qué te importa lo que sea de mi vida?!

Kin levantó el rostro ofendida pero no agregó nada más a la conversación, por llamar de algún modo al griterío que se desataba cuando Karin llegaba de mal humor, que era la mayor parte de tiempo. Ya le había dado toda la razón a Suigetsu, el carácter de la chica apestaba y si Tayuya las había dejado regresar, no lo iba a arruinar por ella. Luego de mirarla moverse de un lado a otro con amenaza de romper algo, Kin regresó a la sala para conectar los audífonos en una entrada del reproductor, y el demo se escuchaba solo para ella.

Apretó un poco los labios sintiendo la húmeda saliva que Zaku hubiera dejado momentos antes.

—Idiota. — dijo acosándose en el sillón y escondiendo el rostro entre los brazos sin definir a quien de los dos dedicaba su insulto.

.

Karin había visto el número telefónico del Ichiraku en la pantalla de su celular unas cuatro o cinco veces, y en ninguna se había dignado a contestar. Sabiendo el día que era y el pleito que se armaría si no empezaba a preparar la cena, dejó el pequeño aparato apresado bajo la almohada encaminándose a la cocina. Kin se había quedado dormida en el sillón pero eso poco le importo. Aún estaba bastante irritada por el comentario del rubio.

Así que eso decían de ella…

La alacena estaba casi vacía, símbolo inequívoco de que aún no le pagaban a Tayuya, pero aún había algo de pasta y un par de verduras disecadas en el refrigerador, lo que era suficiente para terminar la semana, luego… luego ya verían qué hacer.

Puso agua al fuego para preparar ramen, sacó un pimiento, una cebolleta y un puñado de calabazas pequeñas. No había carne, pero sí un paquete de tofu que habían pasado a dejar en su puerta junto con un muy explicativo folleto publicitario de la nueva marca que se lanzaba al mercado.

Empezó a cortar las verduras al tiempo en que el agua empezaba a soltar su hervor, le puso un trozo de cebolla medio oxidada que encontró rezagado en el fondo y polvo de ajo, que de ese había bastante aún. Enseguida vació los fideos pre-cocidos para que se hidrataran.

Le dolía la quijada de tenerla tan tensa, pero no fue sino hasta que el cuchillo se desvió un poco que salió de la bruma frustrante que le aprisionaba el cerebro. Soltó una maldición y un chillido llevándose el dedo por inercia a la boca, salió de la cocina para dirigirse al baño donde estaba el botiquín.

Se puso algo de desinfectante y un poco de tela adhesiva.

—Creo que necesito algo más para justificar que no regresé al trabajo…— dijo para sí misma.

Acomodándose los lentes volvió a salir, Kin ya se había despertado y perezosamente se frotaba los ojos, la chica iba a decir algo pero un par de golpes en la puerta la interrumpió. Los golpes volvieron a repetirse con tal fuerza que pensaron que la puerta se caería. Se habían asustado y ninguna quería arriesgarse a abrir.

— ¡Con un puto demonio! ¡Abre Kin!

Se trataba de Tayuya.

La morena obedeció botando rápidamente los seguros y haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a un enorme hombre de pelo algo parecido al naranja cortado en tres secciones que a juego con la expresión ruda de su redondo rostro imponía bastante miedo. El sujeto traía en brazos a Tayuya que a su vez no tenía forma de ocultar la escayola de su pierna izquierda ni la cara de pocos amigos que enfatizaba más aún su mal humor.

— ¿Qué pasó Jiroubou? — preguntó Kin al ver la condición de su prima.

—Le cayó un árbol encima.

Tayuya soltó un improperio cuando él la acomodó en el sillón.

—Deja de hablar así. — la reprendió Jiroubou.

—Ni que con maldecir a medio mundo se te fuera componer la pierna.

— ¡Yo hablo como se me da la puta gana!

Kin se cruzó de brazos y soltó un bufido. Con la mayor incapacitada solo significaba que su suerte iba a ir de mal en peor, y el dinero que ganaran tanto Kin como ella se tenía que destinar al fin común. Sin decir palabra empezó a acomodar la mesa para la cena, esta vez, sin dejar el espacio que usualmente quedaba en el comedor de cuatro. Cuando Jiroubou venía, no se iba hasta que comiera, bebiera y se acostara con Tayuya. Las dos primeras le daban igual, pero la última…

—Hay mierda. — se quejó Karin corriendo a la cocina.

.

—Era Ramen instantáneo ¿Cómo lo pudiste echar a perder?— dijo Kin sacando con una cuchara algo de su plato parecido a un puré amarillento con verduras a medio cocer dispuestas en medio de aquello que debía ser ramen.

Sin embargo, Tayuya y su novio, desde su sitio en el sillón de la sala comían sin decir nada. Karin por respuesta se levantó los lentes por la moldura lateral y empezó a reclamar que no era culpa suya que no hubiera cosas buenas para comer en la alacena.

—Hablando de esa mierda. — interrumpió Tayuya buscando en su pantalón un sobre amarillo.

—Cobré ayer en la noche, así que mueve tu culo y lárgate a comprar las putas cosas que nos van a mantener durante tres jodidos meses porque el muy carbón de Orochimaru no me va a dar ni una puta moneda mientras tenga esta mierda encima

— ¡Tayuya!

Si había algo que molestara al hombre era el florido lenguaje de la chica de pelo rosa, pero tal parecía que a ella le resultaba más conveniente darse a entender con esas palabras. Karin se puso de pie con su plato aún a la mitad y del sobre sacó lo correspondiente al alquiler del mes, realmente a ninguna de las tres le gustaba tener a la vieja casera encima porque tenían un día de retraso en el pago. El restante no era mucho, pero si compraba lo adecuado se las apañarían bien un tiempo.

Tayuya sonrió.

—Idiota, si ya sabes que Karin no sabe cocinar ¿Para qué carajos la dejaste sola?

Kin tenía hambre, y por esa única razón jaló a su sitio lo que Karin había dejado al irse del departamento, pero ante el comentario de la otra, la muchacha se hizo la desentendida volviendo a ponerse los audífonos.

.

No era tan noche, sin embargo, apenas había gente en el supermercado, las llantas del carrito rechinaban en el silencioso pasillo de enlatados.

Comparando precios y contenido, Karin se daba a la tarea de buscar la manera de llenar una despensa. Si había algo que reconocerle y sus primas lo sabían, era su habilidad administrativa, razón de que ella estuviera a cargo de las compras. Era algo como un no anunciado acuerdo, Tayuya tendía comprar mucho de lo mismo y Kin de alguna manera al llegar a la caja debía dejar una buena parte de lo que originalmente había llevado en el carrito para que cuando llegara al departamento se diera cuenta de que aquello que dejó era lo más importante.

Con una nota mental de lo que había visto que faltaba -con urgencia porque en realidad no había nada- se movió entre los pasillos hasta que llegó al departamento de salud y belleza.

Pasta dental, jabón de tocador… arrojando un paquete grande maldijo el que todas fueran mujeres y había un gasto mensual que no se podían saltar. De ahí solo le faltaba el shampoo cuando chocó con alguien.

—Lo siento. — dijo torpemente rogando que la otra no fuera una persona muy liosa, pero para cuando se fijó con atención casi se tragó sus palabras terminando por decir un hosco _"Fíjate, idiota"._

Jūgo hacía fila en la caja de la farmacia y solo atinó a hacer un leve movimiento de cabeza sin inmutarse por los radicales cambios de humor de la pelirroja, esta al saberse ignorada solo se acercó a empujarlo un poco con pretexto de que le tapaba la vista de la exhibición de… cremas para combatir hongos en los pies.

—No creí que hicieras compras como la gente normal. — dijo ella fingiendo interés en las dichosas cremas.

—Kimimaro está un poco mal, no ha ido a trabajar. — dijo el muchacho refiriéndose al chico con quien vivía.

—Ah… pues Tayuya se rompió una pierna, a este paso Orochimaru-sama se va a quedar sin escolta.

—Creo que ya abrió contrataciones.

— ¿De verdad?

—Metí solicitud, deberías hacer lo mismo.

Ella soltó un bufido.

—Creí que con lo de Sasuke tenías. Además ¿Qué, sirvo de guardia?

—Tengo muchos gastos, y también podrías tener puesto de archivista. — dijo mostrándole algunas recetas médicas.

Karin dejó todo en donde estaba dispuesta a seguir su camino, pero una pequeña espina le estaba dando punzadas en la cabeza.

—Kabuto. — agrego ella sin mirarlo.

—Es el médico que nos atiende a nosotras, es por parte del seguro de Tayuya, y me parece que tiene un dispensario muy bien surtido y económico, tal vez…

Y no terminó de hablar, sin despedirse siquiera lo dejó más confundido que antes. Cuando quería, podía ser algo burdamente parecido a lo amable, y cuando no… dependía de quien estuviera alrededor y de eso Jūgo ya se había percatado, estaba más a la defensiva cuando Suigetsu estaba presente que en cualquier otro momento. Esa faceta tranquila le agradaba.

—Karin. — ella no se detuvo pero un breve movimiento de su cabeza le indicó que lo escuchaba.

—Sasuke terminó con Sakura.

Solo porque le agradaba se lo diría, Suigetsu le había contado lo que había sucedido la noche del robo y tanto el albino como él no pudieron sentir más que pena, quizás y con eso su humor mejoraría.

No se equivocaba.

El corazón de la chica se detuvo unos segundos para enseguida palpitar con tal fuerza que se saldría de su pecho. Aquél alto joven le había sembrado solo _un poco de esperanza._

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_u.u Karin no entiende..._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_¡Felices fiestas!_


	7. Un poco de pena

**Un poco de pena**

¡¿Para qué demonios servía un lavaplatos automático si no podía meter la vajilla tal cual?!

No había sido su mejor día. El despertador no sonó, Kin le ganó el cuarto de baño, Tayuya había peleado con Jiroubou y había corrido al sujeto medio desnudo, literalmente a patadas con su pierna sana, descargando con ellas su mal humor y la frustración de su otra pierna escayolada.

Yendo a recoger el recibo para su examen "especial" se encontró con Kakashi que muy cínicamente la había saludado recordándole cuántos días faltaban y lo que sucedería si no pasaba el examen. Jūgo se había "reportado" enfermo y ni loca le reclamó la falta para la sesión de estudio.

Más tarde volvió a pelear con Tayuya, esta vez el motivo era su nula participación en las labores de la casa, por llamar así al departamento. Y a regañadientes terminó por dar una lavada a conciencia a los muebles de la cocina.

Se le hizo tarde para el trabajo, todo un día con infortunios no podía saltarse la mala impresión al bonachón dueño del restaurante que de vez en cuando sacaba a relucir un temperamento de los mil demonios cuando las cosas no se hacían con la debida dedicación. Peor aún cuando tenía lo que parecía una importante reunión y su lavaplatos no llevaba ni la mitad de su trabajo.

—Anda papá, ve, yo me quedo a cerrar cuando Karin termine.

La muchacha sonrió a su padre colgándole una chaqueta por los hombros. Teuchi solo suspiró y besó la frente de su hija sugiriéndole que llamara un taxi y no se fuera sola.

Apenas el dueño del lugar cruzó la puerta Ayame sacó su teléfono celular.

.

En el área de mesas, desde hacía largo rato, Ayame y su novio se habían apoderado de una esquina privada sentados en la salita de madera color caoba dorado y tapiz Angola-Vino.

— ¿Ya le dijiste? — preguntó la chica expectante recargando la cabeza en el pecho de un muchacho de impecable traje negro que daba un trago a la copa que antes le hubiera servido ella.

—… Tal vez nos tome un poco más de tiempo, Ayame-chan, los números dieron un giro bastante feo, e Itachi…

— ¿Cuánto más?

—… Finales de año…

Ella no reclamó más aunque el desencanto ya se había grabado en su rostro con un semblante entre triste y decepcionado.

—Prometo que te lo compensaré, haremos ese viaje mucho más largo y regresaremos a poner el Catering.

— ¡No lo hagas sonar como si te estuviera obligando!

El muchacho soltó una carcajada.

—No me obligas, yo quiero hacerlo, la verdad es que quedarme en Uchiha Ad Worx nunca ha sido mi máximo en la vida, si no he arrojado mi renuncia junto con una bomba a la oficina principal, es por Itachi… ¿Sabes? De verdad no sé qué haría sin mí…

La chica rió un poco.

—Me siento como tu indecorosa amante, Shisui-kun. — agregó juguetona cruzando la pierna.

—Del tipo que se la pasan pidiendo el divorcio, estás casado con Itachi-san y yo sé que no te da lo que yo.

Shisui estaba tomando otro trago terminó escupiendo todo e incorporándose un poco para toser.

—No lo digas así. — le reclamó ante la risa de la otra.

—Finales de año, te lo prometo. Así sirve que terminas la escuela ¿No?

—No me pongas a mí de pretexto, sabes que terminé este verano, fuiste a mi examen recepcional.

Acto seguido la tomó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él para besarla.

—Finales de año le presento mi renuncia y nos subiremos a ese avión para no saber nada del mundo. — otro beso corto y la separó para seguir hablando.

—Regresamos, ponemos el Catering.— tercer ruidoso toque de labios.

—Y después… no sé, ya veremos.

Ella lo jaló por la corbata para acortar distancias.

—Finales de año, si no, iré a su oficina a "contarle lo nuestro"

El chico volvió a reír.

—No soy su tipo, créeme, soy algo mayor…

—Ayame-san, ya terminé.

Karin aparecía en escena con cara de pocos amigos, y no es que usualmente tuviera otra, pero evidentemente estaba molesta. La aludida se puso de pie acomodándose la falta y sacado del delantal blanco la respectiva paga de la chica que la tomó sin mucha ceremonia y dejó el lugar.

—Vaya con el carácter de la rojita ¿Eh?

—Mi papá de verdad que tiene corazón de oro, dice que no le gustaría verla en malos pasos solo por algo de dinero.

—Si por él fuera todos los chicos de Konoha tendrían trabajo.

—Bien… hablando de él, me dijo que no me fuera sola así que… ¿Me llevas a mi casa? Él no regresará esta noche, fue a Suna…

—Eres una perversa…— y enseguida la tomó de la mano jalándola para salir y subirla al auto que tenían aparcado enfrente.

.

Karin estaba por romper todas y cada una de las piezas que conformaban la vajilla. No quería llorar.

Por cada razón que Sasuke le daba para sentir que todo valía la pena, enseguida le daba dos para desear darse un tiro. Pero no iba a llorar, si había algo que siempre dijo que le molestaba de Sakura era que lloraba por todo, no iba a terminar como ella; botada cuando dejó de ser interesante.

¡Qué estúpida! Realmente creyó que las cosas iban a mejorar ese día que Jūgo le dio la noticia de que terminaron. ¿Cuánto había pasado? No estaba segura, faltaba una semana o poco más para que el verano terminara y su relación con Sasuke era tan estéril como la vajilla en que salía con el nuevo equipo de lavado que compró Teuchi Ichiraku gracias a su misofobia.*

Ahora tenía un nuevo trabajo como asistente de cocinero que únicamente consistía en cortar vegetales cuando entró Matsu seguido de otro sujeto que portaba uniforme policial de Konoha.

A Karin se le fue el alma al suelo palideciendo de tal forma que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar ¿Acaso ya se habrían hecho más averiguaciones sobre lo ocurrido en la farmacia? ¿Naruto habría sido tan bocazas como para haber acusado a Sasuke?

Nishi y Ayame entraron poco después.

Los dos meseros bobalicones se mostraban serios y le hicieron una seña para que dejara a la chica con el uniformado lo que la calmó un poco, no venían a hablar con ella.

El Ichiraku cerró mucho antes de la hora usual, en el incómodo silencio que generaba el mutismo general de los meseros y ella recogiendo todo, solo los sollozos de Ayame eran audibles desde la cocina donde su padre la abrazaba sin siquiera poder emitir una palabra de consuelo.

Matsu ya le había dicho la razón.

Su novio había sido encontrado muerto en las oficinas donde trabajaba. Hasta el momento se aseguraba un suicidio, lo que en sí no era más alentador que la primera información.

Karin arrugó el entrecejo, no es que fuera analista experta, y solo había visto al tipo un par de veces, pero…

Sasuke no tenía la costumbre de dar el nombre de su padre cuando cosas pequeñas pasaban, por lo general era ese sujeto, Shisui, quien como recurso emergente, llegaba a firmar los reportes para que lo dejaran salir de la oficina de detención a la que en el último año había entrado al menos tres veces.

Y con todo lo que pudiera suceder, no se veía del tipo que se fuera a suicidar. Menos aún con la cara de enamorado que ponía cuando visitaba a la camarera.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. No era ni su asunto ni su deber indagar más.

Teuchi salió cuando los tres empleados esperaban su paga del día, o la parte proporcional debido al abrupto cese de actividades. El hombre no era un mal jefe, Matsu y Nishi recibieron completo, hicieron una reverencia y silenciosamente salieron del lugar.

—Karin. — la llamó mientras sacaba algo de dinero.

—Ayame-chan no va a venir por unos días y necesito gente que atienda, ¿Podrías tomar turno como camarera? Solo por las noches cuando hay más gente, tu salario sería como el de Nishi.

La pelirroja asintió.

Al final algo bueno pasaba, ya tenía un asenso que a últimas fechas no le caía tan mal, ni siquiera Sasuke tenía algo más interesante que hacer que ponerse de mal humor.

Salió por la puerta de atrás para recoger sus cosas, Ayame estaba sentada en una silla con las manos sobre el rostro tratando de calmar una serie de pequeñas convulsiones generadas por su llanto… aquella visión causó cierto impacto en la menor.

_Un poco de pena_, pero solo eso, ya habría quien reemplazara la pérdida, siempre era así y Karin lo sabía perfectamente.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_u.u_

_Un momento de silencio por Shisui Uchiha y los planes que tenía con Ayame._

_*_ _Misofobia= Miedo a la suciedad o la contaminación_

___Aún no se acaba el primer mes del año, así que todavía vale: ¡Feliz año 2013!_


	8. Un poco de gratitud

**Un poco de gratitud**

Se removió un poco en la silla incómoda por el silencio mientras Jūgo leía las respuestas de su examen de prueba. Bien podría ser maestro, tenía mucha paciencia y era claro al hablar.

—Bueno. — dijo tras un rato el muchacho había cambiando la vista de las hojas a la pelirroja.

—No eres ya licenciada en literatura pero Kakashi puede darse por bien servido.

— ¿Voy a pasar?

—Sí, definitivamente.

El cristal de la ventana tembló con el viento, la tormenta pronto caería. Una ridícula tormenta en verano.

Jūgo se frotó los ojos un poco, estaba igual de cansado que ella. Naturalmente, eran las dos de la mañana y habían estado leyendo, escribiendo y volviendo a leer. Ya para esas horas había asumido que pese a lo que la palabra "reposo" hubiera querido decir en la receta de Tayuya, la mujer se había afianzado a la espalda de Jiroubou que regresaba por su chaqueta olvidada en la última visita y pelea, y sin realmente hacerse del rogar, sacó a su novia del departamento, al que evidentemente ya no regresaría esa noche.

Kin por su parte, dada su naturaleza menos conflictiva, había mandado un mensaje de texto diciendo que estaría en alguna fiesta donde les habían dado oportunidad de presentar las mezclas de su "grupo". El apodo de "los chicos del sonido" era debido precisamente a esa tendencia callejera de preparar pistas de baile, al principio "recortando y pegando" pedazos de otras canciones y a últimas fechas se las habían arreglado para hacer unas propias.

Con lo anterior, se decía llanamente, que estaban completamente solos.

Karin juraba que iba a llover y, sin embargo, lejos del asolador viento no hubo más indicio de nada. Se había quedado prácticamente callada tras la revelación de su pequeño, pero significativo avance escolar.

— ¿Cómo… cómo está Tayuya? — preguntó Jūgo mientras empezaba a guardar las cosas que había llevado en una mochila.

—Como siempre… y… ¿Kimimaro?

El de pelo naranja se encogió de hombros.

—El doctor dice que tal vez no le quede mucho tiempo, aunque eso le han venido diciendo desde hace cuatro años.

De nuevo el silencio…

— ¿Tienes… hambre?

.

Jūgo la miró unos momentos, tenía la mirada baja y seguía moviéndose en la silla. Sonrió de medio lado. Hasta cierto punto ellos dos eran muy parecidos, en cualquier segundo podría estallar su vena asesina y sacarlo a patadas sin ninguna razón.

— ¿No sería molestia?

Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro tragando grueso y enseguida empezó a hablar rápidamente sobre que Kin había preparado mucha comida y ninguna iba a llegar. El más alto murmuró una afirmativa y la vio desaparecer en la cocina para luego escucharla gritarle que no le iba a servir ni a dar en la boca.

Definitivamente. Cuando estaba tranquila, sin querer sacarle los ojos a nadie o sin llevar al extremo la fastidiosa actitud ofrecida, realmente ella podía ser…

_Atractiva._

Pero…

¿Qué era lo que Karin escondía? ¿Eso que le daba miedo que otros se enteraran y ocultaba tras sus chillidos?

.

Ya habían apagado la luz y estaban bajo las sábanas.

Karin sabía que bajo ninguna circunstancia se tocaba la cama de Tayuya, así que cedió la de Kin una vez que la lógica del tamaño de Jūgo y las dimensiones del pequeño sofá formaron en su mente una suma irrealizable que casi le arranca una carcajada.

Entre las penumbras de la noche, con la luz de la luna opacada tras la tela de las cortinas que no le gustaban y a través de las ligeras sábanas de su prima y compañera de habitación, se vislumbraba la silueta del chico. Suspiró profundo.

—Mañana es el examen, necesitas estar descansada.

No le respondió, solo se quedó mirándolo unos momentos más, el subir y bajar de su pecho por la acompasada respiración. Era extraño, tanto tiempo de conocerlo y nunca habían estado tanto tiempo juntos, no de esa manera.

Tan pasivo, tan conocedor, tan relegado de todo lo que pudiera ser normal. Exiliado por voluntad, solo por decisión, o al menos si así lo creían todos, incluso él mismo ya que sonaba menos mártir que con la verdad de la discriminación por una enfermedad que no decidió tener.

Se incorporó de la cama haciendo un poco de ruido con el chirriar de la vieja base de latón, se quitó las sábanas, caminó la breve distancia que separaba las dos camas y se sentó a su lado. El robusto muchacho se incorporó y trató de levantarse para ver qué pasaba, pero ella le retuvo.

Casi actuó por inercia acercando sus labios por tanteo para unirlos a los de él, un beso lejos de ser tierno y amoroso, más que nada eufórico y salvaje guiado por la pelirroja; Jūgo no sabía si corresponderle o no, estaba confundido y con justas razones ante un hecho meramente impulsivo sin fundamentos lógicos. Separó sus labios de los de ella tras unos minutos, lentamente abrió sus ojos para verla fijamente.

—Karin...

La chica por respuesta comenzó a desabotonar la camisola de dormir hasta abajo, abriéndola por completo y dejándola caer sobre la cama mostrando sus pechos cubiertos por un desgastado sostén negro, lentamente comenzó a sacarle a él lo que parecía ser una playera blanca bajo la cual el cuerpo de él apareció. Apartando las sábanas y aún con el chico sin terminar de asimilar la idea, le sacó los pantalones. Tras haberle dejado casi desnudo se subió más en la cama sentándose a ahorcajadas sobre su cuerpo levemente incorporado guiando su manos a través de la alta silueta desdibujada por la oscuridad.

—Karin... — la llamó nuevamente como queriendo constatar que era ella la que empezaba a dejar suaves y húmedos besos en su cuello, sin explicarse el por qué, por qué la voluble chica que nunca le miraba siquiera como algo humano ahora estaba encima suyo ajusticiando su descuidada estimulación sexual, sin entender pero sin dudar más guió sus toscas manos hasta detrás de la cabeza de la chica posando sus palmas sobre su cabello recorriéndoselo hasta llegar a aquella cinta que se lo sujetaba por las noches y mantenía amarrado para evitar más líos con el de por si rebelde estilo. Le quitó la trencilla lentamente dejando ver la melena rojo fuego de quien se iba a convertir en ese momento en su amante.

Un último beso entre los dos se hacía presente, un beso que ambos quisieron, uno que Jūgo no negó ni rechazó por más que el recuerdo de Sasuke mermara la vaga idea a la que quería afianzarse mentalmente; de que Karin quizás sentía algo por él, que por una vez Sasuke no era el amo de la mente de una chica. Había estado solo demasiado tiempo, y de buenas a primeras tener atendida su erección por manos que no eran las suyas resultaba mucho más gratificante de lo que se había imaginado.

Se dejó caer de espaldas con ella encima de él aún, acercándose a los hombros bajo el tirante del sujetador con poca calma pasando a quitar la copa de algodón y varilla de su sitio sobre el seno derecho apoderándose casi enseguida del pezón.

Tal vez para ella sería otra noche que guardar en el cajón, pero para él… le abrazo con fuerza…

.

Karin dormía sintiendo un extraño peso encima, el martilleo del despertador en sus oídos le obligó a buscar con la mano derecha al odioso pedazo de metal, y al no encontrarle terminó por abrir los ojos y descubrir que estaba durmiendo en la cama contraria a la suya.

Jūgo dormía, y parecía que ni los gritos de ella maldiciendo la hora ni el estrepitoso sonar de la alarma lo despertarían; su cabellera naranja contrastaba drásticamente con el blanco de la almohada. Era la primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo que lo veía con detenimiento en un estado tan apacible, y le parecía que tenía cierto atractivo varonil, ya que no iba a negar que aunque le daba sin previo aviso el brote psicópata, como la mordida en su cuello atestiguaba, lo encontraba… _atractivo_.

Una leve e inexplicable sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la pelirroja enajenada del despertador que había dejado de maldecir hacía unos segundos y luego con cuidado se salió del agarre de sus brazos intentando no despertarlo para luego salir de la habitación, bañarse e ir a rendir su examen de regularización.

Nunca le daría las gracias, pero le había mostrado _un poco de gratitud._

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Me pregunto si seré la primera en hacer un JūgoxKarin XD_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	9. Un poco de terror

**Un poco de terror**

—Karin, tengo que darte mérito.

La voz de Kakashi se notaba sorprendida y eso ya era mucho decir. El hombre este se pasaba la mano por la barbilla alternando la mirada de sus ojos haraganes entre el examen y la chica.

—Pero quisiera saber quién te dio las asesorías, porque nunca te vi en las clases que di por aquí.

—Pues… se llama Jūgo… eh, no me acuerdo de su apellido.

— ¿Tenpin no Jūgo? — preguntó curioso el hombre. Karin arrugo el entrecejo, dicho de esa manera sonaba tan despectivo aludir su trastorno de personalidad.

—… Sí, él.

Kakashi se puso de pie denotando su gran altura.

—Fue alumno mío, muy bueno, lástima que no terminó la escuela ¿Cómo está?

La otra se encogió de hombros.

—Bien cuando lo dejé, pero ya ve que con él no se sabe.

El maestro sonrió.

—Si no se hubiera metido en esa fea pelea hubiera conseguido beca.

La pelirroja se quedó en silencio ¿Hablaba de la vez en la que estampó la cara de un idiota de primer año contra el pizarrón rompiendo las dos cosas? ¿O cuando sin razón tomó un bolígrafo y lo clavo en la rodilla de su compañero de laboratorio? ¿O más bien en el incidente alcohólico cuando mandó a un maestro al hospital por cuatro meses?

—Vete ya, no tienes más asuntos pendientes.

Karin se levantó los lentes y sin decir más nada dejó el salón de clases.

.

Estaba ridículamente ruborizada sobre la acera.

Absurdamente pasmada con la mochila colgando mal de su hombro.

Estúpidamente emocionada mientras veía a Jūgo de pie junto al viejo auto cruzado de brazos.

— ¿Qué tal te fue?

—Lo… lo pasé…

—Me alegro, mañana se entregan las fichas de inscripción, tal vez liberen la tuya a tiempo para que no tengas que venir después.

Karin sonrió y se acercó ¿Había ido solo a verla? ¿A saber cómo le había ido? Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo los gritos de Suigetsu les hicieron girar la vista.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Te costaría mucho contestar tu maldito teléfono?! — le reclamó a Karin.

El semblante de ella dio un cambio radical mostrándose la expresión de fastidio que usualmente tenía.

— ¡Estaba en examen estúpido dientes de tiburón! ¡A diferencia de ti yo aún estoy en la escuela!

— ¿Culpa de quién, zorra promiscua?

La mochila de la chica casi logra impactarse en la cabeza del albino de no ser porque este se agachó, escuchándose solo el ruido del toldo oxidado.

—No pensé que un idiota pudiera pronunciar una palabra tan complicada.

—Maldita loca, Sasuke dijo que hoy a las ocho en la farmacia.

— ¿La farmacia? — intervino Jūgo.

—Sí, el muy carbón quiere regresar, ya le dije que está loco pero es terco como él solo y dice que la remolacha lleve el carro, así que supongo que Jūgo va a entrar esta vez.

Ninguno de los otros dos dijo nada, pero el hielo había reaparecido en el ambiente soplando en la nuca de la chica, algo no iba como debía…

.

No estaba segura exactamente qué fue lo que hizo que se olvidara cómo se conducía un auto. Pudo haber sido el disparo, o el empujón de Sasuke arrojándola al asiento copiloto para él aferrarse al volante y pisar acelerador al fondo…

Uno, Sasuke…

Dos, Suigetsu…

Tres, ella misma…

¿Cuatro?

¿Jūgo?

Debió de ser en ese momento… el retrovisor le había reflejado una imagen roja y viscosa cayendo a plomo sobre el suelo… el mundo se desconectó de ella, así de simple…

_¡Lo mataron! ¡Carajo!_

_¡Lo mataron!_

_¡Mataron a Jūgo!_

_¡Esos bastardos lo mataron!_

La voz de Suigetsu le hacía eco en la cabeza, como si llegase a ella desde un sitio muy lejano, la fuerza en los dedos se le fue cuando debió llamar a la puerta del departamento al no encontrar sus llaves luego de tantear torpemente en sus bolsillos. Estaba temblando, Suigetsu la había llevado a su edificio en cuanto Sasuke se hubo largado sin decirle nada, pero ni siquiera el muchacho albino pudo mantenerse como si nada y terminó por correr apenas pasaron a un lado del inmueble.

Quien le abrió fue Kin.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Pero su pregunta sirvió para nada, Karin se había inclinado hacia el frente vomitando en medio del hipo, vestigio de su llanto.

Tayuya solo arrugó la nariz asqueada.

_¡Lo mataron!_

Cayó sobre sus rodillas ante la mirada perpleja de las otras dos. Kin solo cerró la puerta y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para cambiarse la blusa manchada.

— ¿Ya les salió el tiro por la culata? — preguntó mordaz Tayuya acomodándose en el sillón mientras pasaba los canales de la televisión sin fijarse en nada especial.

—Kimimaro me dijo lo que andaba haciendo ese imbécil de Jūgo. — agregó soltando un suspiro.

— ¿Qué carajos pasó?

A la pelirroja le costaba respirar.

—Lo mataron… ¡Esos bastardos lo mataron! — chilló con fuerza volviendo a soltar lágrimas desesperadamente.

Solo una ceja se levantó de la mujer de pelo rosa.

—Menos mal que Kimimaro se murió primero, era tan marica que no habría soportado ver a ese putito muerto también.

Karin abrió los ojos lo más que pudo.

— ¿Kimimaro? ¿Él…?

—Hace como una semana. — respondió la otra sin mayor interés.

—Tal vez dos, no sé, el tiempo que llevo con esta mierda. — dijo señalando su escayola.

Y Jūgo nunca dijo nada al respecto… No, ella nunca había preguntado nada porque realmente no le importaba.

—Limpias esa porquería. — agregó Tayuya poniéndose de pie con ayuda de sus muletas para irse a su habitación apagando la luz de la sala, dejando sola a la chica arrodillada, apenas alumbrada por el foco del comedor.

Como pudo se puso de pie, tambaleante hasta el baño se metió para limpiarse y ver si el agua caliente le quitaba lo entumido a su cuerpo.

.

— ¡No te hagas el pendejo! ¡¿Cómo vas a estar dormido?! ¡Son las nueve! ¡Carajos! ¡Contesta el puto teléfono! — chilló Tayuya desde el aparato que estaba en su habitación justo cuando entró la máquina contestadora a hacer su función.

—… Ya, ya, fina dama ¿Cuál es la urgencia? — preguntó alguien al otro lado de la línea levantando la bocina.

—Hace rato le dieron un tiro a un imbécil.

Debido a que se trataba de una llamada telefónica no había contacto visual, pero Tayuya podía jurar que el otro había levantado una ceja en evidente señal de incomprensión.

—Es un cabrón que andaba con Karin, no dejes que lo líen con nosotras, estaban jugando al pandillero y se lo cargaron en un robo, no quiero que…

—Ah… ¿A Tayuya-chan le surgió la maternidad? — interrumpió el otro soltando una carcajada poniéndose serio un momento después para agregar con malicia.

— ¿O es que Tayuya-chan tiene conciencia y recuerda la fiesta de Kagerō-chan?

A ella le tembló el labio y apretó con fuerza la bocina del teléfono.

—Hijo de perra, si vuelves a mencionar eso, Kabuto, te arrancaré los huevos de…

—Tranquila, ya entendí, haré los arreglos y no se te olvide que me debes una.

La chica colgó con furia y ganas de asesinar a aquél médico, que para su desgracia, era el único que podía sacar a Karin del lío en que se fue a meter. Furiosa como aún estaba, solo tomó la lámpara de noche que no servía y la arrojó, era eso o golpear a alguna de las chicas.

.

Kin se había puesto la ropa de dormir desde que se había bañado hacía poco más de una hora, entró a la habitación luego de lavarse los dientes.

—Tu cena se quedó servida. — le dijo a Karin que estaba ya bajo las sábanas con la cabeza cubierta por la almohada.

—No tengo hambre.

—Qué raro, pensé que tendrías el estómago vacío luego de vomitarme encima.

—Déjame en paz.

—Dice Tayuya que ya está arreglado el asunto y que nunca vuelvas a mencionar algo a menos que quieras a la policía acá.

Karin se descubrió el rostro enrojecido por la mala respiración.

— ¿De qué hablas?

La morena se encogió de hombros mientras se metía a su cama.

—Pregúntale a ella.

La chica apagó la luz y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a la pelirroja sin decir nada más. Sin embargo, la otra se puso de pie casi olvidando las nauseas que se rehusaban a desaparecer y sigilosamente salió del cuarto, a un par de pasos estaba la puerta de Tayuya, se acercó al escucharla hablar.

—No me jodas Sakon, tú y tu hermano van a hacerlo… me importa una mierda si quieren o no… si Morino indaga sobre el imbécil ese, lo van a juntar con Karin.

Un momento de silencio se hizo presente mientras parecía que la chica escuchaba las razones de uno de los gemelos que formaban parte de su escuadrón.

—… Kabuto lo va a sacar, Jiroubou de seguro ya está allá con la camioneta, se lo suben y si es necesario, lo parten en pedazos y lo usan para alimentar una jauría de perros ¡Lo quiero desaparecido, par de cabrones!

Karin se llevó una mano a la boca para contener las nauseas avivadas por la escena que ya se había imaginado, la otra se la llevó al estómago y corrió al baño.

¿En que se había metido?

Ya nada quedaba en su estómago y el jugo gástrico le irritó en demasía la garganta. Casi sin quererlo volvió a llorar, se sentía acorralada y desesperada.

Escuchó el paso cojo de su tutora al avanzar por el pasillo hasta donde estaba ella que en su prisa no había cerrado la puerta, la mayor se recargó en el marco y le miraba con más severidad de la usual.

—Esta mierda va a quedar arreglada hoy mismo… Escúchame bien, perra, no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo, una vez la puedo cubrir, pero no tengo por qué estarte limpiando ni a ti y ni a tus putos amigos, con otra que me salgas y te juro que pongo tu culo en la calle ¿Quedó claro?

La otra asintió torpemente.

—Tómate un _dramamine_ y vete a dormir. — ordenó tajante dándose la vuelta.

— ¡Y te levantas temprano para lavar el baño antes de irte!

El color se había desaparecido por completo de su rostro e incluso el tono rojizo de su pelo parecía haber tenido cierta diminución en su intensidad, se limpio la boca con la toalla de mano y abrió el botiquín…

Y quería estar tranquila…

Calmarse…

Solo es un _poco de terror_…

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_T.T_

_Yo no maté a Jūgo, fue Higurashi…._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
